Malice
by Theresa471
Summary: Castle is asked to go under cover with running a carnival. After the manager is threatened because of his debts.
1. Chapter 1

Malice

Richard Castle after finishing his tri-state book tour the past few weeks. Gina Cowles had asked him a favor to travel down to the water front with a carnival coming into town from Chicago. The manager of the Carnival Wilson Walker running it for the past five years.

However she didn't know that it was all a front. Since Castle had already known about the carnival and the manager exchanging information with the police.

Lately he's been heavy into gambling playing cards for the most part. He hasn't said a word to any of the employees accept to Richard Castle and the 12th precinct.

He's been having death threats of late and he needed to protect himself before it's too late. And he doesn't have any idea as to who is making the threats against him. It was why he asked the 12th precinct with Castle taking his place since they almost look alike in some ways.

Captain Kate Beckett and Inspector Victoria Gates had agreed to the exchange while placing Wilson Walker into a safe place until the entire operation was over with. No one knew where accept the Witness Protection Agency since both of the officers didn't need to know until the proper time.

Since Richard Castle had an excellent mind for when it comes to details. He remembered everyone's name and their particular acts for when it comes to thrilling the public. Walker had told everyone that Jameson Rook would be taking over for him due to health issues.

One of the females working with the carnival needed to adjust to the chain of command until Wilson Walker comes back. He didn't tell anyone where he was going with his poor health.

Captain Kate Beckett with help from Andrea. She had the twins a few weeks back with Lily and Jake. Actually she had all kinds of help with Andrea and another live-in baby sitter. She would be staying next door to Andrea upstairs in Alexis old bedroom.

Beckett was coming back from seeing Doctor Anderson at the clinic to find out on how she was doing over all. Having twins really sapped a great deal of energies from the two twins.

She had asked on when she would be able to go back to work on a temp basics. Doctor Anderson in his office of the clinic replied back. " Next Monday Kate, your all set with going back. However only five hours a day until I give the all clear."

"Fair enough Doc. Five hours would bring me to 2 p.m. in the afternoon. Plenty of time to spend it with the twins and Reece." She responded with getting up from her chair.

"What about your husband Richard?" Doctor Anderson asked with her demeanor sounding some what annoyed in some ways.

"He's on an under cover operation for the 12th precinct and the Witness Protection Program. I won't be seeing in for at least a few weeks until it's over." She responded with sadness with missing her husband a great deal.

A few days into running the carnival. They had just finished the show for the afternoon as Jameson Rook was pleased with the crowds and sales for each of the viewings. The key point would be the weather having to be just gorgeous off the water front.

Rook was having a visitor while standing outside the tent. Victoria Gates with her husband Jeff walking around. "How's it going with Rook?" Using his character's name from his novels.

"Nothing so far Victoria." Using her first name as part of the under cover operation. "Any suggestions?" He asked with giving her a flyer on the different acts inside the tent.

"Give it a couple more days before anyone shows up asking for the manager Wilson Walker." She says with a smile. "Thanks for the flyer I will see what I can do about bringing my grand children to the carnival." She responded when Jeff came back to join his wife before leaving to head back home.

"It sounds nice Victoria. They are going to love it a great deal. Thanks for showing up. I need to get ready for the next show inside the tent with the Cannonball."

"Good night Jameson." While Jeff went to shake his hand with a smirk on his face, while Castle was moving back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Malice

Chapter Two

Sonya nick named the tiger lady was having a hard time with her two medium size Bengal tigers. The first showing earlier was a big hit with the customers loving how Sonya was dealing with the two tigers.

Trainer Hans had brought them back into the cages. Hopefully they will be much calmer for the last show of the evening in three hours.

However in the meantime.

Sonya went to speak with Jamieson Rook inside his office to express her frustration. Currently Rook was counting the receipts for today's shows. The carnival was doing well in spite having lost the manager to the Witness Protection Program.

Sonya walked up to the door making sure it wasn't too loud. "Come!" She heard Jamieson say to come on inside.

He looks up from the computer. "How can I help you, Sonya?" Rook replied with shutting down the program he was working on.

"Just pissed off about the show today with the Bengal tigers. They had gotten spooked for some odd reason and the customers were disappointed as with myself.." She slammed her right hand against the wall that made Rook jump from the sudden anger coming from her.

"Sonya, you need to relax . Your taking everything too serious lately. I suggest you try to rest before the last show in 2.45 minutes." He replied with taking a deep breath into his lungs before seeing her walk out in annoyance with her demeanor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Kate Beckett working in spite the fact she was waiting for Alexis to show up with her daughter Sasha a few weeks old...They were heading for the carnival along with two under cover officers Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez they will be snooping at the time they are inside the tent watching some of the shows.

"Do you have your cameras to take pictures of some of the crowd? We are looking for any type of hit man that might try to go after the manager Wilson." Beckett replied with seeing the two officers shaking their hands in approval. "All right great! Now get moving before the crowds for the next viewing will be moving inside."

"Thanks. Captain. We will be sure to make contact with Jamieson Rook and find out on what he has to say." Lt. Alverez responded with pushing his partner out the door. Before seeing Alexis coming off the elevator with his daughter Sasha. Sergeant Anderson asked his partner on whether he could have a few moments with his wife.

"Go ahead. And be quick about it, we have a job that needs to be done." He says in a nasty way at his partner.

A moment later...

"Sweetie please be sure to keep your eyes on Sasha at all times while your at the carnival." William retorted with his statement and making his wife a little pissed off.

"Really William!...Sasha is going to be just fine. Especially when I will be having Beckett sitting next to me."She held Sasha in her arms even though she was carrying the basket in a back pack that will be opened once she gets outside with Beckett.

He gave her a quick peck on her check as with his daughter before moving off with his partner.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beckett was driving this time around while Alexis was tending to Sasha in the basket nice and warm. They would be reaching the water front in a few moments.

"How long are we going to be staying Kate tonight?" Alexis asked with seeing Beckett moving into the main parking lot for the Carnival. There were few parking spaces available until she found one in the middle of the pack.

"An hour maybe. I need to speak with Rick to see how he's doing. No doubt he misses his writing and his family?" Kate responded with turning off the engine. "Lets go Alexis and Sasha."

Moments later...

Captain Kate Beckett had to wait with her husband talking to two men. She had no idea who they were at the moment. Two minutes later she finally had the chance.

"Jamieson who were those two men?" She asked quickly with watching out for any others walking.

"They were debt collectors or rather loan sharks looking for Wilson." Castle said to his wife.

"What did you say Rook?" Beckett asked with moving away to join Alexis inside.

"I told them I had no idea where he went at this time. I took over with the front office asking me to take over the carnival until further notice. I will try to contact the precinct and try to give them an description of the two males." When he turned around she had gone to go inside the tent for the start of the first event.


	3. Chapter 3

Malice

Chapter Three

Outside of the parking lot the two men having come from speaking with the manager Jameson Rook.

Anthony Ford started to speak with his partner Jeb Alberts. "I don't believe a word he said to us outside the tent. We need to check with our other partners on-line and check for further information on this Jameson Rook."

"Yes, Anthony. But what about the money Wilson owes the Consortium?" Alberts had to ask with 20,000 dollars that is on the line at the moment.

"All loans currently are being checked with the owners to come up with the monies in a few days, or else we will have a number of deaths on our hands." Ford responded with giving the information to his partner.

"That's ten customers for god sake Anthony. We can't kill them all or else a fortune in loans will be lost in the process."

"It's just a threat right now Jeb. I have a feeling that all ten of them will no doubt will be coming up with the loan money and interest. It's just too bad right now that Wilson is not around to pay his debt as with the interest as well.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Four hours later at the 12th precinct.

Richard Castle speaking with the watch commander Captain Jose Anderson had called in an sketch artist to get an idea on what those two men looked like outside of the carnival tent.

Even though Castle was exhausted. He was glad that the Carnival won't be starting to open until noon time for a Saturday afternoon.

Castle was sitting inside the break room with the sketch artist Lt. Ronald Adler for the past ten years of service.

It's been almost an hour when finally Adler was finish with the sketches. "Mr. Castle, you are truly amazing with the detail your given to me." As he shows the mystery writer the two sketches. He was right on the mark with the detail for both men.

Commander Anderson came in to take a look at the two sketches. "Wow! Castle your done wonderful...We need to seen those sketches to the F.B.I. database. Maybe it will give us an idea just who they are. Lt. Adler thank you for your great work."

"Thanks, I need to go home now after a long evening for me. Mr. Castle good luck with your under cover assignment." He says before leaving the break room.

"Castle I suggest you leave before one of the carnival employees see you sneaking in." Captain Anderson replied before he leaves as well with the writer going outside to head for his rented vehicle.

While the watch commander went inside the computer room to have the two sketches sent off to the F.B.I. by fax and a new equipment for where the sketches placed on a insert terminal and sent to the database quickly. The information on the I.D.S will be sent back with-in the hour.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later...

Richard Castle aka Jameson Rook walked inside to his office to sleep on the cot. He will change clothes when he wakes up. He was lucky that no one was able to see him getting in very late.

Taking off his jacket, socks and shoes. He was able to lay down on the cot with puling up the grey large blanket to keep him warm. Since there was slight chill in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Malice

Chapter Four

Watch Commander Captain Jose Anderson received the information from the F.B.I. Database with Richard Castle 's two sketches of the two he seen outside of the carnival tent.

"Hot Damn! " Captain Anderson responded to himself with seeing the names of the two from the data base.

He was told to call Inspector Victoria Gates no matter what time it was with the information. It was now 4.30 A.M. in the morning. No matter what time it was. He had no choice but to call having found out that the two men were loan sharks with being expert marksman from when they were involved with the Navy Seals ten years prior.

Walking into his office alcove. He didn't remember the home phone number. So he needed to look it up from the data base. He would try the home phone first before calling her on the cell-phone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Victoria Gates and her husband were sitting up in bed after watching a late movie on the cable channels. She was off today totally from her job even though only if certain information that comes in from the 12th precinct.

Her husband was into old sci fi. And currently he found a new one called Tron with Jeff Bridges. She was a fan of Jeff Bridges, Beau and there father Lloyd Bridges from the Sea hunt series and Battlestar Galactica.

"How about this one Tron?" He asked when all of a sudden the house phone started to ring. Right away with the phone being on her side of the bed. She went to answer the phone with the Caller I.D. telling her it's from the 12th precinct.

"Inspector Victoria Gates how can I help you?" She asked quickly with giving him the approval to play the Tron movie.

"Sir, it's the night watcher commander Captain Jose Anderson. I have the information on Castle's two sketches from the F.B.I. database." He replied with continuing with his information. Inspector the two men Anthony Ford and Jeb Alberts are Loan sharks as with being expert marksman/and including use to be with the Navy Seals ten years ago."

"Just damn lovely! Castle is in a heap of trouble depending on whether those two come back to harass him about Wilson and the loan money. I need for you to call the Witness Protection to find out on just how's he doing. I am off work today so what ever information that comes in further on those two. Please have the officers during the day to leave a voice-mail."

"Yes of course Victoria! I will let Captain Kate Beckett as well. She no doubt will set up a team of detectives to start watching the carnival area during the shows and when they are on break."

"Great idea Jose. No doubt the police commissioner isn't going to like the extra funds being use on the over time. I will speak with him personally when I get the chance. Good night Commander. I am going back to watching my movie."

"Good night and enjoy on what ever your watching?" He had to asked in a round about way. Since he's into all types of sci-fi, war movies and police action films.

"It's Tron Commander." She hung up the phone with her husband handing her a Budweiser to watch the movie for the third time during the evening and early morning. "Now lets star watching Tron. While Jeff gave her a kiss onto her cheek before the real action will start later.


	5. Chapter 5

Malice

Chapter Five

Jameson Rook had woke early in spite the fact he wasn't able to sleep any further. Moving over to his tent with no one around at the time. He was able to take a shower that was hooked up by the engineers.

It had felt good to be clean after yesterday. Changing into his carnival uniform. He then went to the tent for when the food was being served. When he walked in he saw Sonya writing down something onto a piece of paper in regard to her routines with the tigers.

She looked up when she saw Jameson coming over to her. "Do you mine if I sit here Sonya?" He said with placing his food tray onto the table.

"No of course not Jameson! Besides I need to go now with checking up with the tigers. Maybe today they will be in a better mood."

After she left, Darrell Ackerman came over. He's involved with shooting out of the cannon. He's never had any type of accident since he's been a member of the carnival in ten years.

"How's it going Mister Rook?" He asked with sitting down with a drink in his hand.

"Things can be better with the sales. I know we have been busy, but not busy enough!" Jameson said to the cannonball actor.

"What more do you want Mr. Rook? We have all of the acts you want for this type of carnival." He replied with taking a quick sip of his diet soda.

"I don't know at this time Darrell. I will have to think of something for when it comes to upgrade the sales." He responded with getting up to throw the tray with the rest in the corner. "I need to check on the others, I believe the snake lady is bitching again about her quarters. I need to clear this up before the shows start up." He leaves while leaving Ackerman alone to himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan wearing regular clothing were waiting outside the parking area working under cover checking with photos in their hands to look for the two loan sharks.

Weather wise it was cloudy with temperatures in the low seventies. The crowd was beginning to form a line in order to pay to get inside the tents and watch the shows.

So far it's been rather quiet for the two officers. "Lets go bro inside. As the ticket booth has opened and is taking the customers now." Esposito said to his partner anxious to get inside to check things out.


	6. Chapter 6

Malice

Chapter sixth

Anthony Ford and Jeb Alberts were able to get inside the carnival without any one noticing. Since they were dressed up as part of the carnival as elephant trainers.

The four elephants had yet been brought into the main tent for where the customers were waiting for the shows to begin.

None of the under cover officers were able to notice the two from the sketches that Castle was able to be put together by the sketch artist. And inside the tent was Alexis, Sasha and Kate Beckett visiting tonight even though for a short period.

Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan didn't like the fact that they were here in the first place. They were hoping that Richard Castle knew about it or else he would be upset.

Ford and Alberts started to look for any sign of the manager Jameson Rook. In spite the fact that Ford had brought up his bio on the Internet. In his bio it had stated that he was an ex Navy Seal 15 years prior. His experience dealing with machine guns and explosives."

Past conversation eight hours earlier...

"Actually we can use this man Alberts for jobs that we are asked of by the boss." Ford announced all of sudden from inside their Motor Lodge room having a late dinner.

"How does he benefit us Anthony?" While Alberts takes a sip of his scotch on the rocks with a bottle that was brought at a local liquor store two blocks away.

"By blowing out safes and safely deposit boxes that we aren't able to open, along with any large vaults with a huge amount of monies, gold or even any type of jewelry." Ford replied with having his partner wising up to the idea. "What about he asked to be paid for his services?"

"We pay him no matter what Jeb. We have enough funds in our accounts to pay him for ten jobs at least. And besides we will be getting paid ourselves in a few days any rate by our boss for taking care of the customers paying the loans and interest."

Present Time...

Currently they weren't able to see Jameson accept for a woman that was introduced as Sonya and her Bengal tigers. While the crowd was loud with their clapping over all.

And then they heard him over the micro phone properly introducing her inside the cage with now three Bengal Tigers as the trainer was behind the entrance to let them loose. While Sonya goes into her act with the three now behaving to the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

Malice

Chapter Seven

Sonya wasn't liking how the last part of the show was going with the Bengal tigers. Her favorite Queenie was acting like a real bitch with her every time she zapped the whip at her and the other two.

She couldn't wait to end this even though the customers didn't realize there was problems inside the cage. Otherwise after finishing, the trainer opened up the gate to have the three Bengal tigers head back inside without an issue.

Alexis holding Sasha and was enjoying the tiger show very much as with Kate Beckett checking around.

"Is something wrong Kate?" Alexis turned to face her for a moment to move Sasha into a better position.

"Rick earlier was talking to two men that the conversation really was heated for the most part. I will need to ask him when I get the chance later. Since there is going to be an intermission after the Cannonball act."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Going back to that particular conversation with Ford, Jeb and Jameson just inside the tent earlier.

"Do I need to explain it again to you, Jameson?" Anthony Ford says to him with great interest.

"No you don't at all. I rather find it very interesting to make extra money to pay my bills. Ever since the past manager left the carnival. It's not been easy trying to run it in spite the fact the carnival has been very busy with the customers coming to watch the shows." Jameson said to the two. While Ford handed him a small envelope filled with twenty dollar bills to have Jameson take and place into his pocket for safe keeping.

"We will be sure to let you know for when the next job will be Jameson. However for now we need to go now and head back to the travel lodge to rest.

"Sure enough and thanks for the money and taking interest in my abilities." Jameson said with walking back into the tent to check on getting things ready for the shows.

Present Time

A few moments during the intermission

Richard Caste walked over to a customer that was very much interested in the carnival and the different shows. "Mr. Jameson, I must that this carnival has been a big hit with myself and my daughter Alexis." Beckett replied with shaking his hand.

In a soft tone...

"I have been contacted by the loan sharks Kate. And including having to ask me to work for them after reading my bio on the Internet."

"Are you going to accept the job Rook?" She asked with turning to see on whether anyone was listening into the conversation.

"I am Kate. Especially when they handed me an envelope full of money. They are going to call me when a job is opening with my abilities in dealing with explosives and tumblers."

"Oh, great! Just keep me posted or the other under cover officers keeping watch. I need to go Rick and get Sasha back into the warm apartment. Love you." She said how ever she didn't take the chance of kissing him on the cheek or else there would be problems.


	8. Chapter 8

Malice

Chapter Eight

Manager Wilson Walker of his carninal in New York City. He was able to relax a bit with staying inside the main complex of the Arizona safe house. The best in the United States of America.

Currently he was running inside the grounds with other members asking for the same type of protection.

Walker has been given an update every few days on what has been going on with Richard Castle having taken over for him in an under cover operation. Actually he's been worried that the two loan sharks would harass him into giving the location for where he's at.

One of the guards protecting the gate. He asked Walker to move along or else there would be a problem with the manager of the safe house giving him some sort of a lecture. He moved along with trying to catch up with the other runners inside the grounds.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After all of the shows were over. Jameson Rook walked inside his office exhausted from the entire day. He was glad in a way that the carnival was doing well with the sales in spite the fact that the weather has been mostly cloudy.

Sitting down on his chair. He pulled out the card that had Ford and Alberts phone numbers. He was very much interested in pulling a job with them. He had almost forgotten about the money envelope in his black coat pocket.

Taking it out and opening it. He found all $20.00 dollar bills. And there was a lot of them for which Castle started to count out.

When he was done. There was over $800.00 dollars for him to keep and no doubt spend later on something special for himself or family when this entire operation was over with.

Grabbing the card into his hand. Jameson using a new cell-phone in his name instead of using his old cell with his real name. He didn't need to be caught now.

Dialing the number...He reached the voice-mail for which he placed a message telling Ford that he was very interested in working for them in the very near future.. Afterwards he shut off his cell to head for his quarters to sleep. All of the monies and receipts were inside a vault inside the office. He is the only one with the combination.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Anthony Ford after dropping his partner at the diner. Alberts would take a cab back to the Travel Lodge to sleep. Otherwise Ford walked into his room to check all of his messages on the cell-phone. Since he had it off with the ride back from the carnival.

When he turned on his phone. There was only one voice-mail from Jameson Rook. Ford started to listen with his face having a smile on it. He would call him sometime tomorrow in regard to his acceptance of the job offers.

Currently he was exhausted, and didn't bother to wait for his partner to arrive back from the diner.


	9. Chapter 9

Malice

Chapter 9th

Jameson was grumbling when he heard the cell-phone go off after sleeping well. Getting up from the cot, he looked at the caller I.D. to be Anthony Ford.

No doubt he was able to listen to his voice-mail late last night. This is going to be an interesting phone call at six o' clock in the morning. "Hello!" In a sleepy tone . "Ford what 's going on ?" He asked with sitting down in the chair that was in the corner.

"I needed to find out on whether you were serious in regard to helping us out with the different jobs? And besides we have one coming up tomorrow night if your interested?" He had to be sure with his answer.

"Of course I am very interested. It's why I decided to accept your money. What type of job Ford are we talking about?"  
He asked with caution for when it comes to robbing a bank or any other.

"It's a bank. I already have two of my partners have dug a hole up to the bank vault in the Bronx. We just need to break through and get inside. This is where your going to be needed with trying to open a small vault with tumblers being used."

"I will see what I can do Ford. What time does this happen? Since the carnival closes down tomorrow at four o' clock." Rook replied with the information to the loan shark.

"We will pick you up around 5.30 p.m. to drive everyone over to where the all of us can reach the section in order to break through into the bank vault. This bank is relative new with opening the past few months. Security is minimum at best Rook, so it should be easy to by pass the alarm inside." Ford retorted with the information he had gathered from his partners.

"Very well I will be ready tomorrow at the time that was stated to me over the phone. Do I need to bring my gun with me since I always carry one in case of being robbed with the amount of money that is taken in every day?" He asked with concern for his personal self.

"I would Rook, since you never know what can happen at the time of the break in." Ford said.

"Very well I will bring it with me. Is there anything else I need to bring with me?" He asked just to be sure since he knew what exactly might happen with breaking into the vault, and he would have to alert the police.

"Good enough Jameson, see you tomorrow. Have a good day with your carnival, lets hope your customers will leave really happy with all of the shows." Afterwards he hung up to start his day as with Jameson Rook.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Kate Beckett was getting ready to leave for work for those four hours before Gates takes over. She had already given orders to Andrea to make sure Reece stays inside with a slight cold he has. Beckett had already called Doctor Anderson to have him speak with the nanny in regard to what his temperature will be when he calls or any other vitals.

She cursed when she stopped to answer her cell outside in the hallway of the loft. She had just locked the door at the time. However seeing that it was her husband calling had to be serious. "Rick what's going on?" She asked.

"I can't talk long Kate. I was approached with an offer to help Ford and Alberts to rob a bank in the Bronx. I don't know which one at this point. They want me to use my skill ears and fingers to open up a smaller vault since he mention about an opening have been dug out." Castle says to his wife.

"Are you going to find out further information about the bank Rick?"

"From what I do know is the fact that Ford mention that it's relative new so we can search on line and find out which bank it is." Castle said with the information he knew.

"All right Rick, I will check the information on line and speak with Inspector Victoria Gates and see what we can do without ruining your cover." She ended the phone call with moving on down to the elevator and out into the under ground parking garbage.


	10. Chapter 10

Malice

Chapter Ten

Beckett and Gates once she had arrived to the 12th precinct. She would have Gates search on Google on which bank has been opened up during the past few months.

When Beckett knocked on the door with Victoria Gates inside working on the computer. She had the information on the screen. Gates looks up to see Beckett sitting down in front of her. "I have the information for you, Kate. The bank is named Greenland and is a new group of investors having opened five months ago at 254th Street in the Bronx. CEO/Manager Albert Martins is in charge."

"Did it mention anything about the security set it Victoria?" Beckett asked the important question for when it comes to her husband's safely during the break in.

"On the website it had stated that security is minimum at best with the hours stating that it opens at 9 a.m. and closes at 4 p.m. Otherwise nothing else was mention Beckett." Gates says with turning off the computer to start packing up her things before giving her a full report.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jeb Alberts was checking out the bank once again before tomorrow's break in. He was sitting in his car watching with binoculars. He was more interesting in watching the security guard on how many times he went inside the bank vault. He wasn't the only one watching, as another associate was inside watching while faking it with opening up an account for the safety deposit box.

Customer Jerome Luis had a fake piece of jewelry and a ring to be placed inside. This way it would give him an idea on the alarm system.

One of the employees having done the paper work on the computer with opening up the account. Along with giving him a key to his box. The employee as well handed him his deposit booklet to kept as part of his record.

"Please come with me Mr. Luis. We will place your merchandise inside the box for safe keeping." Mr. Cerone Batisse says with getting up from seat to take him over to the vault and the safely deposit boxes.


	11. Chapter 11

Malice

Chapter 11th

Jerome Luis walking out of the vault after placing his valuables inside the box under lock and key. He continued to watch for anything that might hit his eye that will work to his advantage once breaking inside tomorrow.

Luis had thanked Batisse for helping him out with the box and opening it up for him before getting the key back into his hand, along with signing a ledger inside the vault. He really didn't want to sign it, however he didn't have any choice at this moment.

Leaving the vault. He was able to leave freely now with walking out of the bank to head for the vehicle with Jeb Alberts. He placed the binoculars back down onto the seat to watch Luis inside before asking questions.

He needed a few moments with taking a breather before saying a word.

"Well! What's the word Jerome on the lay out inside the vault?" Alberts had to asked with great curiosity.

"Easy pickens Jeb. Security is so lax it's a real joke over all. Jameson is going to have an easy time of it with breaking into the other section of the vault and certain deposit boxes." Luis replied with what he saw with his own eyes inside.

"Lets go report back to Ford and let him know what is going on with the bank security. " Alberts responded with starting up the vehicle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was a short intermission inside the big tent of the carnival.

The elephant keepers were bringing in the six elephants to have the trainer start his show with all of the seats filled with the afternoon showing.

Jameson Rook had finished up with placing all of the afternoon receipts inside the vault of his office. After locking it up and making sure. Castle decided to try his hand at opening up the vault without using the combination.

Placing his ear against the tumbler. With-in minutes he was able to open up the vault with ease. As he started to laugh out loud without anyone hearing him in doing so.


	12. Chapter 12

Malice

Chapter 12th

After the elephant show was mostly a success. There would be a two hour break before the final shows to begin at seven o' clock and ending at 8.30 p.m. Even Jameson would be glad of it with the early night.

This would give him a chance to leave the carnival and head for a restaurant to eat. He was getting tired of eating the cook's food that was so bad at times. He was in a mood for prime rib this time around and improving his mood once the tent opens later once again.

Taking his vehicle after checking his office for anything that might of been moved. He left with driving out of the parking lot and driving three miles to reach the Green Label diner. The diner was some what busy even though there were plenty of parking spaces for Jameson to choose from.

After finding a space some what close to the main entrance. He walked inside to be greeted by the male waiter with a menu to take the customer to a table. "All right Ryan, you don't have to over do it now. I am here to have dinner never the less."

He sits down. "We have further information on tomorrow's bank heist. When it goes down at the time. You, Alberts and this Anthony will be arrested as with any others. Your going to be treated just like a criminal and placed into a separate cell and interrogation room once the questioning begins." Ryan said to him in a very low voice so that others won't be listening in.

"Once I an arrested during the robbery. Who is going to be taking over the carnival?" Castle had to asked even though it's a pain in the ass with running the carnival.

"You are Castle. Your not going to stay in jail for long. Everyone is going to be let go quickly with help from Ford's lawyer. Afterwards we will be playing it safe and sound after the robbery goes down." Ryan responded with taking Castle's order.

"How much security will be involved during the entire time I am and the others break into the vault?" Castle asked with taking sips of water from the glass that was left in front of him at the table.

"It's going to sound like all hell is going to be coming on down on you and the others. S. . and other police enforcement will be arriving just at the time of the break in. This is when Ford or Alberts will probably think that someone in his organization no doubt snitch to the authorities. And why he will no doubt be keeping an close eye on you during the time your running the carnival."

"Thanks Ryan for the information. Is there anything else so that I can enjoy my dinner?" Castle asked with annoyance in his tone.

"Not at the moment Castle. However your Rib Eye steak will be out soon. So enjoy yourself before heading back to the carnival for this evening's final show." Kevin Ryan said before turning in his order to have the cook get to work on it quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

Malice

Chapter 13th

Jameson was glad to have a meal that was well worth the price. Along with Kevin Ryan leaving the diner to head back to the precinct to report back to either Gates or the night watch commander Captain Jose Anderson.

Afterwards Castle headed back to the carnival to change into his uniform for the night time showing of the elephants, flame thrower, and most of all Sonya and her Bengal tigers.

Jameson was hoping that Sonya's showing of the tigers will be a huge success. Sales needs to be raise to a level to have the Carnival continue on to there next destination, Keansburg, Amusement park, New Jersey.

Walking into his tent to change. Someone was waiting for him to speak with him or rather in her case making a playing for the host.

Jameson wasn't all that surprise to see her here in the first place. "Sonya why are you here tonight when you have a show to do soon?" He asked with pulling out his uniform from the hanger on the rack behind him.

"I need to see how your doing Jameson that's all. I am not the type of woman to throw myself at a man." She says to him with moving behind the curtain to change. "I sorry to bother you, Jameson. I will leave to change into my outfit for the show." As she leaves to have Jameson change his clothing.

He was rather surprised that she didn't seduced him to get what ever she might of wanted.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct

Lt. Alevez and his partner Sergeant William Anderson were given orders to head on out to the carnival to keep watch for anything out of the ordinary inside and out of the different carnival tents.

Night Watch Commander had advised them to be extremely careful with the under cover operation. He had told them that Castle had been contacted by detective Kevin Ryan about tomorrow's bank operation.

"So once Castle and his friends are arrested. The entire interrogation with him will be nothing but an entire charade?" Lt. Jose Alevez responded with the question.

"Correct the both of you. Now get out of here and start your under cover work. The last shows are from 7 o'clock to 8.30 p.m. I believe the Bengal Tigers show with the woman Soyna is around 8.10 P.M."

After wards the both officers left the floor taking the elevator outside and the under ground parking lot.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Traffic was some what heavy for 6.30 at night.

Lt. Alverez was getting a little bit pissed off at some of the drivers moving slowly on a major highway. While William kept telling him to calm down or else his blood pressure will rise further...

"I am fine William. I just need to get there now!" He pointed out with moving into a open lane finally to reach the entrance for the carnival.

Ten minutes later they reach there destination and seeing the parking lot filling up quickly. After finding a space both officers moved out to begin the work for the evening.


	14. Chapter 14

Malice

Chapter 14th

It was the next day for everyone worried about the outcome with the bank robbery that is supposed to go on down later in the evening with Castle abroad with the group .

Castle had to get himself together with the start of the shows beginning in an hour with an early day for everyone. He needed to take a fast shower in order for him to feed himself and get some caffeine into his system.

As he walked into the mess tent. Only to find it almost empty accept the two cooks. There were seven heating trays with eggs, bacon and other breakfast foods for those to choose from. Castle's eyes were scanning all of the trays for which he was really hungry like a bear and would be placing samples on his tray, along with the coffee and juice.

Sonya came into the tent to head on over to the trays. She wasn't going to bother Jameson once more with her altitude. She was hungry and that's it, along with the fact that she has two shows to do today before the carnival closes down early today.

Jameson had noticed her. However he was glad she didn't bother him and moved into the corner sitting down to have her eggs, bacon and potatoes with coffee and orange juice.

Meanwhile in the main tent...

Cleaning workers were checking the area for any garbage on the ground. They needed to clean up before the customers arrived.

Lt. Alverez working under cover was finishing his work with the using of the broom and dust pan picking up pieces from the dirt floor. He was listening to the others talking softly among themselves. While he just tried to listen to anything out of the norm.

Basically there would be nothing to report. Since he needed to leave to get some rest before this evening's activities.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct with Captain Kate Beckett before Inspector Victoria Gates takes over. She had been going over the details with everyone involved this evening with the bank robbery.

She had asked Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan having to be acting as bank customers to be watching out inside once it starts to happened.

She had everyone standing outside the break room. "Javi what ever you do. Please don't try to get ansty with your finger on your gun before the time. Understand me?" She said very strongly with her order.

"Got you, Captain." Esposito said in a fit of slight anger. While Kevin Ryan had kept his mouth shut for change. While everyone else went back to work for now. Since half the shift for this one and the next will be involved.

Kate Beckett was hoping that everything will work out just fine. She doesn't need anyone getting hurt during the operation.


	15. Chapter 15

Malice

Chapter 15

With the next day just about over for the carnival. Jameson waited for the last show to end to head for his tent to change clothing. The next few hours was going to be extremely interesting.

The last of the customers were thinning out of the big tent with Sonya's Bengal tigers. No one was interested in stopping Jameson with questions since everyone was tired and hungry with the end of the carnival this evening.

Checking for all of the equipment Jameson would be taking with him over to the bank and meeting up with Ford and Alberts.

He looked around for anyone watching him leave for the parking lot and his vehicle. He drove off while the under cover officers reported into the precinct to let them know that Castle was on the way over.

Lt. Alverez was at the precinct listening into the calls over the walkie talkie. He was getting ready to leave with his partner Sergeant Anderson called in early to work.

Meanwhile underneath the bank vault. Jeb Alberts, Anthony Ford and one other man was waiting for Rook to enter into the main storm drain and walk down a little and climb up to meet with the others. Five minutes later he shows to see the three.

"All right everyone. The bank is now officially closed. We have already cut the wired to the alarm system. Rook be ready we just need to break through in a moment with the explosive."

Jonas places the special explosive into the small hole that will open up inside the vault. After a moment he tells everyone to stand back with the debris to drop down. As the explosive will be going off in a moment and not really loud enough for anyone else to hear.

After it went off and all of the debris settled on the ground. A small ladder that was placed in the corner. Alberts placed it for everyone would be able to climb up with carrying the bags and equipment.

Jameson Rook was the last one to climb up the ladder and getting ready with his talents.

Alberts called him over to the vault in the corner to have him start to work with trying to open it using his special abilities. Rook slowly walks over taking out his ear piece to enhance hearing the tumblers of the numbers to open the vault.

Going to work Rook started his abilities for the most part. After a few moments he was able to opened it with the last number in place and pulling the door to show case all of the monies and other items inside. While Jonas went over to three of the safely deposit boxes taking out different jewelry pieces mostly diamond necklaces, earrings and bracelets to be sold on the black market.

While Ford told Rook and his partner to start placing the money into the bags quickly before heading back down the ladder and into the storm drain.

Grabbing as much as they can. It was time to leave and head for the storm drain entrance. It didn't take long for them to get up the storm drain and pulling up all of the bags with the money and merchandise.

ALL OF A SUDDEN...

They heard police sirens heading their way along with detectives quickly running with rifles to shoot anyone trying to get away with the goods.

"Stop where your standing gentlemen and drop those bags onto the ground right now." Lt. Jose Alverez says with Esposito, Ryan and Sergeant William Anderson placing cuffs behind everyone's back including Jameson Rook. While Ryan will give them all their rights to call for a lawyer once arriving to the 12th precinct.


	16. Chapter 16

Malice

Chapter 16th

"Put them all back into the patty wagon on the way to the precinct Esposito and Ryan." Lt. Alverez orders them to drive instead of two police officers that he doesn't know all that well.

He was given looks by those two officers to walk back to a vehicle that was Ryan's. While Ryan and Esposito pulled the four towards the patty wagon. Since the group haven't said anything accept that they would be calling there lawyer at some point, and this includes Richard Castle no doubt his lawyer James Lowry had been informed of the charade.

Esposito opened the back door to have them all step up and into the back. He pushed Jameson roughly to keep up with the entire show. Jameson turned to face him ready to punch the detective. "Don't even try it Jameson or I will shoot you right here in front of everyone. Understand dirt bag?" He said in a harsh and threatening tone of voice.

"Gotcha!" He says with sitting down near the window in the middle of the truck for where the two drivers would be in the front.

Detective Kevin Ryan pushed the others inside as well. Even though Ford, Alberts and Jonas didn't say anything while watching the entire scene. Ford was thinking to himself as to who might of tipped off the police of his group and others that he had spoken to during the past few weeks. He would need to keep an eye on Jameson Rook since he's the last man added to the group.

Once the two detectives had taken over driving the truck. Everyone else would be bringing the money and jewelry into the precinct as evidence and placed into a lock up downstairs. Until the bank manager and owner comes along with security to take it back to the bank after repairs had been made.

Speaking softly in the front. "Did you see the look on Castle's face?" Ryan replied next to his partner Esposito.

"I did! Actually I had a feeling for a moment that he was actually scared as hell. " Javier Esposito said with his thinking that hopefully that Ford and Alberts doesn't think that it was him that had tipped off the police. "We need to get moving and have Inspector Gates take over and see who she assigns to question everyone."

"No doubt one being yourself Javi. Since she is going to keep them separated from each other and this includes Castle as well." Ryan moved a little to get a better position in his seat of the black truck.


	17. Chapter 17

Malice

Chapter 17th

Jameson wasn't liking the fact that he had to go through all this in the first place. Since it was his decision to take over the manager's position with running the carnival. And now here he is inside the paddy wagon being brought into the precinct to be questioned.

He was trying to listen to what Ford and Alberts were trying to say. He was able to hear the word snitch from the mouth of Alberts.

And if this is the case. Castle will need to ask Esposito to go further with the charade by punching him in his face and almost breaking his jaw. While making the two think that Jameson wouldn't be the snitch afterall.

TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Everyone arrived at the under ground parking lot of the 12th precinct. The paddy wagon had stopped a few feet from the entrance. While the back opened to let out the four from the bank heist. Officers arriving with the money bags and valuables would be taking the items to lock up for safe keeping until the owners arrive to claim the money and valuables.

Esposito and Ryan told everyone to move on out with stepping down from the step and walking towards the door. Holding the door opened by another officer. Esposito and Kevin Ryan were holding their rifles to push them further and reaching the elevator to take them to the fourth floor for where Inspector Victoria Gates was waiting.

Jameson started to flapped his mouth to try and get the others riled up as part of the act. However Esposito told Rook to shut up once again or he was going to butt him in the face with his rifle.

"I would like you to try it later while I am being interrogated!" Rook said to give him the hint to go further with the entire operation.

Moving everyone to get off the elevator Inspector Gates gave the following orders. "Esposito take Rook to room one, while Ryan separated the others into the other rooms. Everyone will have their chance to call the lawyers." She said with watching moving Castle into room one.

"All right Castle the show is about to begin." Esposito replied with lifting his rifle. "Be ready for the hit Castle."

All of a sudden the butt of the rifle hit his face and just missing the jaw bone. As crimson started to fall from his face and cries coming from the mouth of Castle, along with blood from the sides.

It was at this point Esposito ran out calling for help and a medical technician to come in to check on the prisoner.

Inspector Victoria Gates came running asking Sergeant Javier Esposito on what the hell was going on...

"What did you do Esposito?" She asked strongly with her question. Esposito came over to her for which he tells her in the ear that it was part of the act.

"Jameson heard that the two Alberts and Ford might of thought that it was Jameson that might of called in the police with the robbery."

"Smart move Sergeant. Go back inside while I call for a medical technician. I will send some one to the others and give them the news on what had happened." She said with seeing Sergeant Esposito moving back into room one.


	18. Chapter 18

Malice

Chapter 18th

Lowry arrived having to be Castle 's lawyer and long time friend. He walked into interrogation room one screaming bloody murder with roughing up his client.

"Sergeant Esposito what the hell do you your doing?" I came here to represent my client in court to get him off Scott free with being involved with the bank heist." Castle's lawyer said out loud for anyone to hear.

"Jameson do you need to go to an emergency room to take care of those cuts?" He asked with placing down his brief case onto the table.

"I am just fine right now. I just wish this entire situation with the police catching us in the first place Lowry." Jameson responded with trying to get up from his seat. But Sergeant Esposito was stopping him right now.

"Since your not going to the emergency room. I suggest you stay put Jameson. Lowry speak to your client while I will go see the other three. I will leave a officer inside to keep a watch on you. Understand?" Esposito says very strongly and pissed off with his demeanor.

He sends in the officer behind the glass barrier. While seeing what is going on with the interrogation in the other three rooms .

Castle asked LT the officer now inside. "I do hope that you were given the full story behind this entire under cover operation?"

"I have Castle. So I suggest you continue on with your tyrant in regard to being hit in the face by Esposito's rifle." He says with checking his face with the tech doing a good job with covering the cuts cause by the rifle.

His lawyer started to talk to Castle. "He's right in many ways. You can cause a great deal of heat to come on down to Sergeant Esposito as part of the operation. There is so many different ways for how you can have this turn out in the short run. However I do understand your out to protect the original manager of the Carnival for those trying to be after him for the loan money and interest that is due to the loan sharks." Lowry said to his client and friend of a long time.


	19. Chapter 19

Malice

Chapter 19th

Inside interrogation room two with Anthony Fords. Sergeant Esposito had heard his lawyer hollering at him for being so damn stupid with the break-in.

"What is wrong with you, Anthony? I told you several times during the past six months to try and stay out of trouble. And now the judge is going to be throwing the book at you and your associates, including Jameson Rook."

"Is there any way we can try and make a deal with the judge? How much is the bail going to be Bob?" Fords asked when Sergeant Esposito came in after standing behind the glass barrier.

"Just checking in to see what is happening Fords with your lawyer." Esposito responded when Fords says to him.

"Your the one that hit Rook in the face with your rifle? What gives you the right to hit a suspect after being given his rights.

"What gives me the right is the fact that Rook tried to attack me in the room. And I needed to protect myself any further before I was able to get hurt, so I hit him." He replied with moving away from the table.

It was Fords lawyer started to talk to the sergeant before leaving. "Sergeant, you do know that Rook can file charges against you for hitting him?"

"Yes, I know Mr. Costas. We will wait and see what he plans to do against me and having been hit by the rifle. Excuse me I need to check on the others before heading on home." Esposito says with opening the door to the other room and out into the bullpen.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Esposito really didn't need to see the others. As it was just part of the ploy. However he did went to speak with Inspector Victoria Gates in the office waiting on him.

He went to knock on the door and moved inside to speak with her. "How did it go sergeant?" Gates asked with placing a file onto the desk.

"It went well Inspector. There is a big chance that Fords lawyer will be looking for a deal to get out of the mess and his associates are in. He' s scared right now, along with what Rook will do against me with hitting him in the face." Esposito announced with the information to her.

"Good! Now go home and come back in the morning. I will or Beckett will with further details." Gates tells Esposito to go on home.


	20. Chapter 20

Malice

Chapter Twenty

After spending eight hours in jail for everyone. Fords lawyer as with Jameson's were able to speak with the judge in chambers after paying bail in spite being high.

Lowry had come up with the bail money to have Jameson released to head on home to the carnival. While Fords lawyer as well came up with the funds from sources that he wasn't going to give that type of information.

While the others weren't able to come up with the bail and was forced to stay in jail at the precinct.

And hour later at the carnival at the beginning of the opening shows being run by a temp manager. Jameson Rook had gone to his tent to change his clothes, shave and had gotten himself ready for the rest of the day. In spite the fact he had only four hours of sleep in his cell at the precinct and visiting the judge in chambers.

He wasn't ready for today. Since he had no idea what might happen with him or his associates after being released. He walked outside of his tent after getting himself ready. However he noticed one of the under cover officers waiting to speak to him since everyone was probably inside the show tents.

"What's happening Lt. Alverez?" He asked with checking around for anyone watching talking to him.

"Just be careful Rook. We don't know what is going to happen with Fords and his friends now that they have lost out on having the cash and the jewelry from the safely deposit boxes." He replied with the information to have him be aware of the situation.

"I realize that Jose. Maybe Fords might consider trying to rob another bank with me involved since the two are still in jail." He says with the possible suggestion.

"Wow! That's an interesting thought Rook. I will have to mention it to Inspector Gates about the idea. I need to go now before we are caught talking to each other."

"Fine! I have a carnival to run right now Lt. Alverez. Take care." He said before walking over to the main show tent.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lt. Jose Alverez had arrived back to the 12th precinct. He saw Captain Kate Beckett talking to Gates just coming in to take over for her.

Beckett walked over to him to asked on how Castle was doing over all. "How is he, Jose today?" She asked with Gates walking into the office to wait to speak with Captain Beckett.

"Very down Beckett. However he did give a suggestion that just might happen depending on Fords associates of trying to rob another bank under the noses of the police." He announced to have Beckett shaking her head heading for her office.


	21. Chapter 21

Malice

Chapter 21st

Judge Saunders was glad in a way that the 12th precinct were able to work out a deal with him inside the chambers. When he had been advised of the entire situation with Richard Castle taking over the carnival.

He knew that there was going to be trouble for when it came to the two loan sharks. He had heard from his sources on just how dangerous they could be when provoked. And as to why he decided to help out the police with the under cover operation.

Even though he would have to be very careful for when it comes to his over all movements. After seeing to the two lawyers and their clients. He would be able to go back to his regular duties with listening to further cases in the court. There would be eight different cases to hear making it a very long day for him over all.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jameson was tire. Even though drinking down two cups of coffee. He was in the middle of an argument between Sonya and her trainer.

"What the hell is going on between you two?" Jameson hollered out through the gate for where her Bengal tigers wanted to be free with the show starting up in an hour.

"Just a lovers spat Jameson. I wanted him to change the format of the show to make it more interesting with the customers watching. However he wouldn't go for it since it's just too dangerous to not use a safely barrier."

"I agree with him, Sonya. We don't need any accidents or deaths and wind up getting a bad reputation from the police or the reporters. I suggest you continue to use all safely devices in order to protect Sonya from her tigers. Understand Sonya?" He said very strongly with his suggestion.

"Understand! I just don't like it at all. But I will follow the rules Jameson." As she walked off to head back over to her quarters to be ready for the show.

Jameson turned to face Joshua. "Keep an eye out on her. She can really mess up the show and have her tigers be riled up at the time of the acts." He says to the trainer.

"I agree with you, Jameson. I will be sure to watch her very carefully." He went into the back to check on the Bengal tigers, along with the fact they needed to be fed in the first place.

While Jameson left to check on the ticket booth to see how long the line was with the opening of the tents in a few moments.


	22. Chapter 22

Author notes: Please be aware with reading this chapter with the graphic nature of the White Bengal Tiger attacking Sonya from inside the cage during the show.

The Malice

Chapter 22

Sonya was pissed off having been told to stop her stupid ideas for getting herself killed by tigers. She has already been taking too many chances with her show. Even some of the customers watching had been complaining to Jameson or even the front office of carnivals.

She was just about ready with wearing her white outfit and whip laying on down the cot of her quarters. She goes to take it into her hand to carry it out to the main show tent. Weather wise she was glad of the nice weather making it great for the customers to come in droves.

She was slowly beginning to calm down after the argument she had earlier. She walked towards the back after taking a look at the crowd waiting for the show to begin. She went to check on the three Bengal tigers to find them calm and collective. As this was a good sign for her overall for when it comes to working with the tigers.

All of a sudden she was able to hear Jameson's voice over the crowd's noise of clapping. It was show time for her and the trainer to be the one to release the three white tigers.

Using her black whip. She would hit very close to the nose of her favorite Queenie. As she would be obeying at this point.

However with the very loud noise of the crowd. Something had gone deadly wrong when Queenie came after Sonya to attack her. Sonya tried her best to get Queenie off her. However by the time the trainer and boy friend using his whip to get the other two and into the entrance leading to the cage.

Sonya was being ripped apart by the Bengal tiger. There were horror cries coming from the audience while Jameson and the rest of the employees ran to see what had happened, while the trainer ran quickly on the outside of the cage to grab his dart rifle to shoot the tiger.

He fired three of the darts into Queenie's back side and knocking her out. Jameson pulled out his cell-phone to call for an ambulance, and ASCPA to take the tiger into a safe house to be watched.

Afterwards Jameson made another call to the 12th precinct to let them know on just what had happened. "I am serious Esposito. Your partner and yourself need to get down here. I suspect foul play since Sonya and the trainer had an argument this morning that I had to break up."

"All right Jameson we will be coming right away. Do you want us to inform Beckett?" Esposito says to him with a confirmation over the phone.

Jameson hung up with looking away from seeing the woman on the ground bleeding heavy. And from the color of her face. Anyone can tell that she is either dead or in shock from the heavy lost of blood.


	23. Chapter 23

Malice

Chapter 23

Kate Beckett was out with Andrea and Reece at the park this afternoon with the weather in the low eighties for a change.

She had brought her cell-phone and placed it on the bench while Andrea was helping Reece to get back onto the swing. He was enjoying himself a little too much with his pet dog Royal watching on the grass chilling out.

All of a sudden Beckett cell had gone off. She had noticed that it was the 12th precinct calling. It had to be important to have them calling her. Even though Inspector Victoria Gates was in charge now after she had left the office.

"Hello this is Kate Beckett. Who is this by the way?" She asked since no name had come up on the screen.

"Its Victoria. I am calling from the carnival Kate. There has been an killing here during the Bengal Tiger show with Sonya."

"What has happened?" She announced loudly for Andrew to hear with-in distance.

"One of Sonya's favorite tigers named Queenie attacked and killed the woman during the show. The trainer had to use a dart gun to put three deadly shots into her back side. The ASPCA and a coroner has been called and will be arriving very soon. However after the ambulance had arrived with the medical techs. She had died from shock and complete blood lost." Gates announced with the information she had.

"Does anyone suspect murder to have Queenie to attack her for no reason at all?" Beckett moved up from the bench while watching Reece asking to go higher.

"Talking to Castle, he suspects murder. He told me that she and the trainer were arguing earlier before the show. So he suspects that he might of drugged Queenie to have her attack Sonya." Gates inhale with taking in a deep breath.

"The ASPCA needs to do an autopsy on the tiger along with a blood test to find out on whether Queenie was drugged just prior to the attack on Sonya." Beckett said.

"I will talk to them when they arrive Beckett. Castle is fine in spite what has happened. The carnival will close early tonight due to the death of Sonya. And this place today was packed when the show had begun with Sonya and her tigers. She and the tigers were the most popular of the entire carnival."

"It's just too bad Victoria. Please keep me updated or Captain Anderson call me with the latest. No doubt Castle is going to try and call me later. Bye!" Beckett placed the cell-phone back on the bench to slowly walk over to her son Reece being bothered by Royal wanting to play rough.

Moments later...

Beckett once again heard the cell-phone go off. She walked over quickly as much as possible noticing it was Castle using the different cell with his character of Jameson Rook minus the I. "Rick are you all right? Gates called me earlier to give me the news about Sonya."

"It was just horrible Kate to see the poor woman dying like that by Queenie. Did Gates tell you about the argument they had prior to when the show was starting up?" He asked from his quarters.

"She told me. I believe there is going to be an investigation on whether the tiger was drugged prior to the show. It's just too bad to have the carnival now having this type of reputation. Lets just hope the truth will come out soon and your be able to finally come home."

"I hope so Kate. Listen I need to go now and check to see on whether the ASPCA has arrived. I know the coroner has arrived earlier. Love you! Please give my love to our son Reece." He retorted with his over all feelings for his family.


	24. Chapter 24

Malice

Chapter 24th

Sometime later at the ASCPA labs in the Bronx. Doctor Madison working for them during the last ten years with running the lab department.

Currently he was waiting on the blood tests on Queenie the dead Bengal tiger. He had an suspicious that something was not right in Denmark. Along with the blood tests, he also had them check the three darts on what might of killed the tiger from inside the cage.

Those three darts were supposed to just knock her out while the male trainer would be able to try and save Sonya from the attack. But it wasn't the case at all.

Doctor Madison was getting pissed off that the tests were taking too long. He needed to go on home after being called to the Carnival and what had happened during the show. He was sitting at his computer terminal writing in the information on the autopsy that was done on the tiger in the medical bay.

It was difficult since he's only done an autopsy once before for when he was in Africa on a training seminar for all animal coroner's.

His train of through was broken when the lab technician Samuels age 32 years old and has been working with the doctor for almost three years now. "Doctor Madison, I have the results to the blood tests and those three darts." He came in closer to him with the computer disk report and placing it into his hand.

He places it into the disk slot of his computer to bring up the program onto the screen. It would take him a few moments to read the report.

"Jesus H. Christ! I can't believe this. Queenie was drugged and killed at the same time. Who ever this this should be hung and shot at the same time." He says with a fit of anger after such a long day working.

"Did you happen to find out anything during the autopsy?" Samuels asked with sitting down pulling up a chair having to be exhausted overall.

"I did, she was pregnant having to be very early in the pregnancy. But to read that the poison was Strychnine, with the drug to make Queenie wild is entirely new. I would love to know just where did the trainer had gotten the poison and the drug no doubt being very expensive to buy on the black market?" He replied to the technician Samuels.

"Doctor Madison I think it's time for you to let the police know in regard to the information on Queenie." Samuels asked with seeing the doctor shaking his head while looking at the time.

"I will make the call. Inspector Victoria Gates asked me to call her at her home no matter what time it was. She wanted the results as soon as possible." He says...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Victoria Gates was restless in bed at 2 a.m. in the morning, while her husband Jeff had come into the bedroom after getting back home with being out with his friends. They were playing poker at one of officers home this time around. Jeff came in after losing a few bucks instead of his shirt.

He came in with her just sitting up in bed. "What's wrong Victoria?" He came over to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Worried about the autopsy being done on the Queenie the Bengal tiger. They were supposed to call me with the information Jeff." She replied with a very tired voice.

"Things like this takes time no doubt. I suggest you try to go back to sleep."

However he spoke too soon for when the house phone in the bedroom started to ring on the dresser near the bed. Jeff went to pick it up to answer it. "Hello this is the Gates residents, how can I help you?" Jeff asked.

"This is Doctor Madison of the ASPCA. I have the results of the autopsy on the tiger Queenie." He responded over the phone.


	25. Chapter 25

Malice

Chapter 25th

"This is Victoria Gates. I would very much like to know the results to the autopsy and blood test Doctor Madison?" She says with holding onto the phone while directly sitting up in bed wide awake now.

"Queenie was drugged and poisoned at the same time. First off what ever the drug was strong enough to have the animal go after Sonya just prior to the Strychnine killing her afterwards. And what was really interesting was the fact that Queenie was pregnant in the early stages." Doctor Madison says with a caution tone over the phone.

"I didn't know it was possible to have a drug and a poison at the same time to be intermixed in her blood stream Doctor Madison?" Victoria asked with looking over at her husband shaking his head at the news.

"There has been over the years that it has done so with finding female tigers in the wild to be given it by poachers in Africa and other areas. However Inspector Gates I find this to be murder overall with someone in Sonya's employ to have her killed in the process."

"I agree Doctor Madison. I will call the 12th precinct to have the trainer arrested before he gets away. I will be going as well to make sure the job is going to be done right. Thanks for calling Doctor Madison." She says with Jeff jumping off the edge to get dress since he's going to be coming with her at this time of the morning.

"I am glad I was able to help with the information Inspector Gates. If we are able to find anything else. My department will certainly will call with the additional info. Good night and good luck with the arrest." He hangs up while Inspector Victoria Gates moves into speed mode to call the night watch commander Captain Jose Anderson...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was an boring over night watch for Captain Jose Anderson and his under cover officers. Currently there were only two inside, while the rest were out in the field working cases. Lt. Alverez and Sergeant William Anderson both in the break room enjoying the coffee and Chinese that was ordered three blocks from the precinct.

The phone started to ring from inside his office alcove. He picks it up on the second ring seeing the caller I.D. to be Inspector Victoria Gates. "Shit!" He cursed to himself before answering the phone. "Inspector Gates what's happening to have you call this late?"

"Stowe it Jose. How many under cover officers are on the floor with you? She asked in a tone that was just plain scary.

"Two plus myself. Why?" He asked with all of a sudden his interested has peaked.

"I had a call from Doctor Madison of the ASPCA. He was able to do the blood tests and autopsy on Queenie and found that it was part of a murder plot by Sonya's trainer or rather boyfriend. I don't even know his name."

"I don't either Captain. Gather up the two and meet me at the carnival. We are going to arrest him and questioned as to why he did it in the first place." Gates replied with energy going through her entire body.

"Yes Inspector Gates right away." He said with hanging up to walk on over to the break room to advise the two feeding their faces.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle aka Jameson Rook picked up his phone after waking quickly. He was able to see the Caller I.D. from the 12th precinct at this late hour. Picking up his cell he goes to answer it to find out which officer it was calling him...


	26. Chapter 26

Malice

Chapter 26

"Castle this is Lt. Alverez, we are on the way over to arrest the trainer Hans for which Sonya and Queenie were killed this evening." He says for which Castle caught on to what Lt. Alverez was saying.

"So it was Hans having to be responsible for Sonya's death?" He asked with starting to get dress to be ready for them.

"Correct Castle. He used some type of drugged and poison to kill Queenie while she did the job of chewing Sonya to pieces." He replied with trying not to be too clear with all of the ugly details.

"Damn! I will meet you and the others outside of my tent. I just hope that Hans hasn't bugged out and have this trip to be a total waste of time." Castle says over the phone. "I need to finish getting dressed." He hung up to quickly finish with his dressing.

Moments later he went out side with seeing Lt. Alverez, Captain Jose Anderson and Sergeant William Anderson(Not related) walking up to him. "Where do we look for him Castle?"

"Lets go. He's in the tent behind the cage for where the remaining tigers are asleep right now, at least I hope so gentlemen." Castle replied on the run to arrive. He tells them to wait outside to have him see on whether he's inside. "Hans can I come in to talk with you?"

"Please come on in Jameson." He says to Jameson while Castle told them to be ready. Inspector Victoria Gates waited in her car for the officers to bring out the trainer in cuffs. Hans was washing his pants in the portable sink as he turns to face Jameson and three under cover officers. "What's going on here?" He asked with moving towards them.

"Hold it right there Hans. Your under arrest for murder." Lt. Alverez says with taking out his cuffs to place them on Hans and placing his arms into the back. While Sergeant Anderson gave him his rights to have a lawyer to represent him.

"I will call my lawyer Anthony Ford in the Bronx." Hans replied to have Jameson say to his son-in-law in his ear.

"He's the same man that is a loan shark having to been looking for Wilson Walker the same man that I took over for the carnival. We need to get as much information out of Hans once he's back at the 12th precinct."

"I will be sure to let Inspector Victoria Gates know this particular information. No doubt the other one Jeb Alberts will be around as well." His son-in-law replied with moving away from him to help his partner to move Hans out of the tent and to there vehicle.


	27. Chapter 27

Malice

Chapter 27

Anthony Fords and Jeb Alberts was receiving a call from there client Hans Gruber of the Carnival. They had heard on the very late news about the death of Sonya caused by the mauling of the Bengal tiger.

They were working around the area collecting monies from their clients with all ten of them coming up with the funds and interest.

Since they were lawyers as well besides being involved as loan sharks. Hans Gruber has called the main line to asked Fords to represent him from murder charges.

"Where are you now Hans?" Interrogation room one making this call before the officers start asking me questions Anthony.

"I suggest you tell them to wait for me to arrive before the question starts. I will be there with-in the hour." He says to his client over the phone. While Inspector Victoria Gates wasn't liking the idea that she had to wait to ask him the questions as to why he killed Sonya and poisoning the tiger.

"Understand Mr. Fords. I believe the police officer already knows and she is not happy about it." He says with a chuckle to piss her off further.

"Do you really care about hurting her feelings?" Fords responded with looking over at his partner Jeb Alberts getting ready to head towards his apartment complex, while his partner is leaving to defend his client at 5.30 a.m. in the morning.

"Nope! Well then I will be there very soon." He hung up to grab his brief case with all of the essentials he will be needing for his notes and no doubt to be speaking with a judge later.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mean while there was nothing else for Victoria Gates to do but have her coffee in the office while waiting for Hans Gruber's lawyer.

One thing she could do is sign off on the paper work that was laying on the desk currently. Taking a deep breath into her lungs. She took a sip of her black coffee, taking one of the files to start reading quickly before signing.

After her third file. She looked up to see someone come off the elevator. She looked at the time on the clock in the office. It's been just about an hour. It had to be the lawyer Anthony Fords and loan shark. Along with pushing Wilson Walker of the Carnival to asked for the Witness Protection Programs because of the money he owns along with the interest.

Anthony Fords asked to speak with Inspector Victoria Gates for a moment before going to talk with his client.

"How can I help you, Mr. Fords?" Gates gets up to shake the man's hand to have him sit down for a moment.

"Is there any way Inspector to try and make a deal with you and the precinct for when it comes to my client Hans Gruber?" He says knowing that he can actually feel her anger directed at him and his client.

"I don't know at this time Mr. Fords. I need to ask your client a number of questions. Afterwards I will than make the decision on the deal. I will take you to interrogation room one to speak with him. I will be in the room with you and your client."

"Ok Inspector Gates." He moves up from his chair to follow behind Gates slamming the door hard to shatter the glass a little.


	28. Chapter 28

Malice

Chapter 28th

Walking into the room. Anthony Fords asked Gates to speak with his client alone. She wanted to start with the questions since her anger was rising further.

"All right but only for a few moments." She walked out along with the officer watching Hans Gruber. She stayed behind the glass barrier. She was going to play a little game with turning on the volume from inside the room. Officer Williams looked at Inspector Victoria Gates with caution since she was playing it dangerously.

"What ever you do Hans. Please don't give any names as to who gave you the drugs and poison to kill the tiger, in fact the fact that Queenie killing the woman Sonya." Fords said with a threatening tone to his client.

"But they are going to force me to say something anyway. I will not go to jail and take the fall for everyone!" He said strongly with slamming his fist on the table.

"Fine Hans. However I suggest you stay with the questions in regard to you and Sonya on how every time you tried to get close to her. She always was pushing you away and your anger kept building towards her." Fords responded with his statement.

"Once again your making me feel like I had actually killed Sonya when in fact it was the tiger Queenie that had done the killing deed." Hans says with tears in his eyes.

Gates had seen and heard enough for now. She turned off the volume and walked inside to begin the questioning. Plus she asked his lawyer Anthony Fords to leave for reasons she didn't give. He had the feeling she knew more than she knows about him and Alberts. Especially for when it came to the manager of the Carnival Wilson Walker.

They had found out that he was in an safe house for the Witness Protection Program. However they have no idea which safe house. It's why Fords and Alberts is spending a great deal of funds with there sources to find out where.

Fords goes leave to wait in the break room having coffee. "All right Hans, you can now relax. We know about your lawyer Anthony Fords having to be an loan shark as well with his partner Jeb Alberts. I am willing to work with giving some type of deal. However your not to mention it to them what so ever or else they will be after you for sure."

"What is it you want to know?" He asked the woman.

"Who was it that brought in the drug and the poison to make Queenie wild to maul Sonya?" Gates asked the most important question.

"It was them Inspector Gates. Even though it was two of there friends that brought it over to my tent and placing it under my cot until it was time to use it with the dart gun. I was told what to do for when it came to shoot Queenie just prior to going into the cage. As for the poison it was very fast working once it had gotten into her system just after the drug had started to work."

"Did you happened to know that Queenie was pregnant?" She says with seeing his look of shock on his face.

"OMG! I had no idea inspector Gates. That bastard Fords and his people all shoud be shot. What else do you want to know?"

"Why did Sonya keep turning you down with your advances?" Gates was curious with having to asked the question.

"She was my wife for eight years in Germany. Our daughter Judith is still over in Germany in a boarding school. We divorced three years ago with Sonya taking custody of our eight year old daughter. When I joined the carnival I had found out that Wilson Walker had decided the Carnival needed a show involving Tigers and trainers. When I had found out she was hired. I wasn't able to do anything about it."

"So you were fighting with her all of the time?"

"That is correct. We mostly fought about our daughter and having to keep asking her on whether we can get back together. Even though I tried getting her back with sexual advances. I am very tired now can we talk later?"

"Of course! We will take you to your cell alone to sleep. We will have two officers watching in case someone tries to get at you in your cell. I will let your so call lawyer leave you alone for now until eight hours later." She asked the officer in the other room to take him to the processing area and cells to be placed inside one for now. While she went to speak with Anthony Fords in the break room.


	29. Chapter 29

Malice

Chapter 29

After they had taken Hans towards the back to be processed. Gates went to speak with Anthony Fords about his client not saying anything important. (She lied)

Walking into the break room. Fords was still drinking his coffee waiting for someone to say something to him about his client. Gates walked in with what she was going to say to him in the first place.

"Where is my client Inspector Gates?" He asked with concern with his demeanor.

"Hans Gruber has been placed in a cell in the back with saying nothing at all to me in the room. I will try again later when I had enough sleep to have my brain fogged no longer. However there is going to be a chance that he might be seeing a judge for his bail. So I suggest you stay in the area for that hearing on his bail." Gates replied to the lawyer and Loan shark.

"He doesn't have a lot of money in his account that he kept while working for the Carnival. So I and my associates will no doubt post the bail depending on the amount. Now if you will excuse me I want to see my client Hans Gruber for just a moment to make sure he's all right in the cell."

"Just be sure not to harass him, Mr. Fords. I don't need to have an argument started between the both of you. There has already been enough blood shed the past few days." Victoria Gates replied with slight anger as she walks out to head for her office to sign out. She has enough personnel to take over for the rest of the over night watch.

While in the back with Hans Gruber in the cell. She has two officers keeping an eye out. Especially when Anthony Fords is there speaking to him for a few moments.

Fords comes over to where Hans Gruber is located. He speaks to the two officers. "Gates knows I am here to speak with him for a few minutes. Is it possible to open the door so that I can go inside?"

"I am sorry. The cell door is to stay closed until further notice. I suggest you stay behind the cell door to speak with your client." Lt. Franklin ordered towards the lawyer.

"Hans are you all right?" Fords asked.

"Fine! Just to let you know I didn't say anything to Inspector Gates. And I don't plan to at all. When is my hearing with the judge for the bail?" He asked with concern due to the fact he has very little money in his bank account.

"Don't know. It's why I am staying in the area to help you with the bail. Since we have a special account for these type of situations Hans. So just take it easy until than." Fords said before walking away to head out of the 12th precinct to make his calls.


	30. Chapter 30

Malice

Chapter 30th

Inspector Victoria Gates wasn't able to fall asleep just yet. She was going to make use of her in-ground swimming pool in the back yard of her home in the Bronx. She was too angry to do anything right now accept take a swim in the pool.

Since she had been too busy of late working as with her husband Jeff. No one has been using the pool accept the leaves falling around. She had called ahead to have the cleaning crew to skim off all of the leaves laying on the top of the surface.

She had spoken with her boss of the Inspector's General's office in regard to Hans Gruber. He would be getting back to her once he's spoken with the Witness Protection Program on what they will be able to do for him. But at the same time they will need to arrest Anthony Fords, Jeb Alberts and all those involved with them.

She didn't like the idea that they had to continue on with the investigation with trying to find the others with spending a great deal of funds from the state.

Parking her vehicle into the garage of the house. She walked inside to head for the bedroom to change into her one piece brown bathing suit. It's been a few weeks since she had it on to swim with her grandchildren. The bathing suit was inside the bottom draw of the wood dresser with a full length mirror to boot. She and her husband Jeff found it at a special thrift shop in Manhattan.

Taking off all of her clothing and placing it back onto the queen size bed with a silver quilt with four pillows with the same type of pillow cases.

Placing on the bathing suit. She went to grab a large towel to dry off when she was done with her swimming laps. Since the sun was strong today with the rays. She will need to use the sun tan lotion for her skin.

Walking out into the back the cleaning crew working for her family. They were done with the cleaning up the area. While the cook had left her iced tea and other food items on the tray away from the water's edge once she walks down the step to get inside.

She was loving the water with the laps she was doing to loosen up the stress in her body. She didn't realize that she was in the water awhile before noticing that someone else would be joining her.

"How long have you been watching me, Jeff?" She says with swimming over to the edge to speak with her husband also in his swimming trunks.

"A few moments. What happened Victoria with Hans Gruber?" He asked after watching her face. He was able to tell she was upset over the entire situation with the death of Sonya and the Bengal tiger.

"I don't wish to discuss it Jeff right now. I am here to relax and try to be rid of the stress in my body. Come and join me since I have been doing swimming laps." She said with moving into the middle of the large in-ground pool.

"Not a chance. I am going in just to relax and float. It's been a busy 24 hours with the company and the four purposes for the military projects. " He moves over to the steps at the deepest part of the pool while letting his wife finish up with her laps. Maybe afterwards she will be in a mood to discuss the case and the possible options.


	31. Chapter 31

Malice

Chapter 31

Meanwhile at the Carnival

It was Jameson Rook's job to advise the crowd that the Tiger shows had been cancelled due to an accident to kill Sonya and Queenie the Bengal tiger.

When the crowd heard this, they were very upset with the biggest show being cancelled. As if there was nothing really exciting to watch. Jameson since he's the manager, he had heard all of the complaints from the customers. He would have to do something with his connections to try and bring in a new Tiger show into the carnival for a short time period. It's going to cost him a great deal of funds in order to do this. No doubt his lawyer will be able to write this off as part of his tax records.

Right away he went to work just after all of the shows were over. The ticket booth won't be opening again until seven o' clock in the evening. He knew some one working the circus circuit throughout the United States and overseas. The number he has is recent with calling his friend Jason Leiter ex military Navy Seals. Currently he heard that Jason and his Redneck circus was in Maine. Where exactly he had no idea.

Taking out his own phone that he uses. He brought up the number that was in his contacts. Pressing the send button, he waited a moment on whether or not his friend would pick up his phone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ashton, Maine

Jason and his employees for the Redneck circus just finished up for the morning session. Jason was heading back to his trailer when his cell-phone was beeping. He was smiling when he saw it was Richard Castle calling him. It's been two years for when it was the last time they spoke to each other. Castle was on a book tour in Texas, while the Redneck circus was in California.

"Hey old man! How's it going Castle?" He says taking a sip of his Budweiser beer from the small frig.

"I am doing ok at this time. Listen I need a big favor of you. I will be sure to pay you a great deal of money for the favor." Castle replied over the phone.

"What is it old buddy? Anything for you for when it comes to helping out a friend." Jason exclaimed with his demeanor.

"I will explain everything in order for you to understand. Yesterday Sonya was mauled to death by her favorite tiger Queenie a female. However Queenie was killed as well by a drug that was given to her, along with a poison. We found out her ex husband Hans Gruber was involved with getting the items from two loan sharks."

"It sounds like a real soap opera. Have the police arrested this man at all?" He asked to his friend.

"They have Jason. However he's asked for protection from the two loan sharks and others. The 12th precinct has decided to call in the Witness Protection Program to help protect him further. But in the mean time they are working on a scheme to try and catch the loan sharks with being involved with the murder of Sonya and the tiger." Castle says with great interest to the murder investigation.

"And what is it you want of me and the circus?" Jason announced with the question while finishing up the last of his beer from the bottle.

"I need your employees and the tigers to replace the ones removed with the death of Queenie. The ASPCA had taken the other two tigers and will be placing them else where to be watched. It's only going to be a month maybe once the investigation is finally over with. As I said earlier Jason, I will pay you for them."

"Very well Castle, I will send them. It's going to be Cole and Maggie with the three Bengal Tigers as well. They will be leaving with-in the next two hours driving down to your position. Just give me the exact area in order for them to speak with you once they arrive in a trailer and two box cars carrying the tigers."

"Fair enough Jason. I will need your account number so that I will be able to do a transfer of funds into your account." Castle said.

"Call me back in five minutes so that I can look for my bank receipt with the account number. We can than go from there old friend."

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Richard Castle called back to have his friend give him the account number. Afterwards Castle called his bank to start an transfer into his friend's account. The money should be into account with-in the next twenty minutes. While Castle went to let everyone know that another Tiger show was on the way down to the Carnival.


	32. Chapter 32

Malice

Chapter 32

Castle had called everyone about the new tiger show that is going to be arriving with-in the next ten hours or so. He had already sent off a payment to his friends banking account for helping him out with the favor.

He was speaking with his wife Kate about it. "Don't you think it's more dangerous now with your friend's personnel with Fords and Alberts to try and abused them?" Beckett says at home inside the loft. "Rick, you have too much of a good heart for when it comes to helping out. When are they supposed to be arriving in the first place?"

"They should be here with-in the next ten hours. He had mention that they needed to get everyone together and the trailers to drive on down from Ashton, Maine." Castle replied from the information that was given to him by his friend.

"I just hope Rick that it's going to be worth it with this show to help save the carnival. How are you feeling by the way Babe?" She asked with great concern for her husband.

"Very tired. I would of never thought that running a carnival would be so much work as compared to writing novels." He said to have Beckett laughing over the phone.

"Any way Babe, I wish you all the best with saving the carnival and that Wilson Walker will be protected at the safe house in Arizona. Even though I had heard that Fords people have started to look for him."

"And what makes you think Kate that Hans is going to be protected once the Witness Protection Program takes him?" Castle asked the question.

"We don't Rick! But Gates is doing this for him once he helps her out with other names involved in Fords organization." Kate said.

"This entire operation really has been well planned from the start. I wonder who is next on the hit list?" Castle exclaimed with his demeanor.

"I don't have an answer to your question babe. Just take it easy at this time until your friend's tiger show arrives. But in the mean time I have under cover officers continue to keep watch on you and the entire carnival. I haven't spoken to Gates since she left the 12th precinct. She is off today, so other officers are in charge after I had left."

"By the way Kate how are you feeling with the twins?" Castle had to asked with concern since it was getting very close to her finally delivering the babies.

"I haven't been feeling well the past few days. I have a feeling it's going to be soon before I have to call Doctor Anderson. I can't wait Babe to get these two out of me having to be a real beached whale for months." She said with Castle laughing hard over the phone. "Listen I will let you go now and have you get back to your work with running the carnival."

"Love you, sweetie. Please take care of yourself until it's finally time." He announced before ending the phone to get dressed for the two shows.


	33. Chapter 33

Malice

Chapter 33

Meanwhile in Pleasantville, Arizona safe house. Manager Donald Mulleur had received a phone call from New York City 12th precinct. Inspector Victoria Gates had advised the safe house that there might be a possible attack with trying to kill Wilson Walker of the New York carnival.

"Inspector Gates what makes you think they will be coming here the most secured safe house in the United States?" He asked from his office of the safe house.

"Because we have information from sources that tell us that two associates of Fords and Alberts. There is going to be some type of fire fight with either killing Walker or take him from the safe house and use him as an pawn." She said in a serious tone.

"And if this is the case. I will have to beef up security further. While moving Wilson Walker to another compound a few miles from us Inspector Gates." He replied with concern.

"Then I suggest you do it quickly before it's going to be too late Mr. Mulleur. Please call me back at the following numbers I have given to you earlier." She says to him from the office of the 12th precinct.

"I will as soon as the process of moving Walker to the other compound. My guards will need to be extremely careful with each and every move that is made by them."

"Very well I will be waiting to hear from you in a little while." She hangs up to walk outside of the office to check on one of the murder boards before heading back in to work on paper work.

Twenty minutes later in Arizona...

Wilson Walker had to stop all of his activities in the compound. He was told quickly to pack his belongings to follow the security officers to a truck in the back. All he knew that he was going to be moved to another compound belonging to the safe house that he's in.

"Lets go Walker we need to move quickly." Officer Daniel Waters working for the safe house during the last five years.

"I understand Mr. Waters. I will follow behind you to the truck. I just wish I knew what was going on in the first place." Walker said with having butterflies in his stomach.

Moving outside in the back. The truck would have to leave out the front entrance of the compound. Officer Waters tells Wilson Walker to get into the back of the truck with two other officers for protection. He gets it worried that something was going to happen to him.

Moving slowly through the compound until they reach the front gate...

All of a sudden once they were out of the compound. Gun fired erupted to have the truck racing to move away from being hit. While the security officers at the front gate started to fire at where the gun shots were coming from...

"GET DOWN EVERYONE!" The driver said while moving quickly to get away from whom ever was firing at them.


	34. Chapter 34

Malice

Chapter 34th

In the bushes across from the safe house compound. Jemery Lynn and Martin Happ sharp shooters were trying to take out the black truck with Wilson Walker. It was there orders from Fords and Alberts to try and take him out or if they could captured him.

However with the first round having to miss the truck with him in it. Even though they continued to fire until they saw the security officers firing back at them. Lynn and Happ started to fire back further while the truck had gotten away.

"Lynn we need to get out of here quick before they are able to hit us. I didn't get paid to take out Walker to be killed." Happ said strongly with his statement to his associate.

"Lets move out now." Lynn ordered with running to the truck to head back to the airport and report back to Fords in New York City.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile carrying Wilson Walker and his security were able to make into the second compound a few miles from the safe house. Lt. Daniel Waters asked on whether Walker was fine after what happened earlier.

"Just a little shaky to be exact with your question. How in the world did they find out I was at the safe house?" He asked with getting out from the back of the truck with help from the security officers.

""I really don't know Walker. I know one thing your going to have to stay here until the investigation is over with." Lt. Waters says with telling Walker to head inside to have his paper work processed once again.

"Lets hope so Lt. I don't wish to spend the rest of my life running away from those trying to kill me." He responded with walking into the office with two others working on a computer terminal doing some type of paper work.

Lt. Daniel Waters spoke to the woman Joanie Waters (His sister) looked up from the computer screen. "I have everything ready for Walker to sign. Did everything go well with the transport over here?" She asked since the word haven't gotten back to the compound.

"We were attack by some unknown shooters. We were able to get away without a shot hitting the truck. I believe the manager of the safe house is going to have some type of investigation on who it might of been shooting at us."

"My god Daniel! It's just awful. We need to have Wilson Walker into his new quarters and get him settled. Are you hungry Mr. Walker?" She asked with turning to face him.

"Actually I am after all this excitement." Walker replied with taking in a deep breath into his lungs to let go some of the tension in his body.

"My brother will take you to the mess hall before going I need for you to sign a few sheets of papers to make it official that your now here at this compound for safe keeping, I hope!." She said with handing him the paper work into his hands.


	35. Chapter 35

Malice

Chapter 35

"Mr. Walker, I will take you to your rooms for now before heading for the mess hall." Joanie says to the new arrival. She grabs the keys to his rooms, along with carrying the paper work since he had signed for official records.

"How long has this part of the safe house has been opened?" Walked asked with having to be curious with asking the question.

"Six months. The manager had asked the program to build this section due to the over flow of customers being brought into the safe house. They needed the extra space and it worked out just find with the funds being granted. " Joanie said with giving him the information.

Walking down a little. They would need to take the elevator to the fourth floor for where all of the living quarters are located for new members being brought over from the first compound.

Joanie tells Walker to wait a moment while I hand in the paperwork to the security officer on this floor. "We have security on every floor to protect those coming here." She moves over to the window with the opening on the bottom. "Here you go Jack. I will be taking Wilson Walker to his rooms."

"Good enough Joanie." He takes the paperwork to place it onto his desk until he's able to file it later.

"Lets go Wilson. Your rooms are spacious to move around in. There is even a bath tub instead of just a shower here." She replied with seeing the look on his face.

"I don't even remember the last time I have taken a hot bath." Walker announced with giving her the personal information.

Joanie chuckled with placing the key into the white solid door. When all of a sudden it opened to move inside with turning on all of the lights in the living room and walking towards the bedroom and flipping the switch.

"I must say these rooms are really nice. I am going to like staying here as compared to the first compound." He says with checking out the small kitchenette, and then he saw the bathtub in the bathroom having to be huge. "Wow! I just love it!" Walker hollered out to the woman standing in the middle of the living room.

"Come on we need to go to the mess hall. Afterwards I will leave you there so that I can head back to my work station." She says with him following. While she handed him the two set of keys for his safe keeping.

Once again she locked up before heading for the elevator once more...

The elevator stopped on the second floor with a great deal of traffic moving. It was a large mess hall for all of the employees and those like Wilson Walker having asked for protection.

"I will leave you to choose your table. While you walk up to the food trays with the employees to help you out with your choices. Best of luck with staying here Mr. Walker. You have your keys to your rooms, please be sure to not lose them." She said before walking out to head back to work.


	36. Chapter 36

Malice

Chapter 36

Back in New York City

Jameson Rook had advised the public over the radio, tv and internet that his carnival now has a new Tiger show with all new people in charge of the shows. Sasha and Jacob Dietrich will be starting with the first show at 6 p.m. in the evening.

Sasha and Jacob are a brother and sister team having trained for almost seven years. The traveling circus have been going around the entire United States for the past year and was in need of a break. However with Richard Castle calling. They were asked as a favor to help Castle out after the manager Wilson Walker went into the Witness Protection Program to protect him.

He's not heard anything as to what is going on with Walker since he was brought by agents. However for Castle, he was very busy with the afternoon shows. This is where he announced the new tiger shows with introducing Sasha and Jacob to the audience having shown up.

There was applause by everyone viewing the elephant show. Flyers were being given out for which Jameson used his connections to have the flyers made up quickly. He was determined to make the carnival popular once again. Even though he's won't be able to continue much longer.

After all of the shows were over. Jameson went to speak with Sasha and Jacob inside there trailer. "Are you two all right? I know this wasn't easy for you travel all this way to get here." Jameson replied with standing next to Sasha sitting down looking at the flyer that was printed.

"We are both fine Mr. Castle or rather Jameson. However I must say that we are impressed with the lay out of the carnival. It's going to be interesting to see on how many of the customers show up to view our tiger show." Sasha responded with touching her brother's hand sitting across from her at the table inside.

"I know! Ever since Sonya and Queenie were killed. There has been a black cloud over the carnival. I will leave the both of you alone for now since your first show is 6 p.m., I am wishing all of the best. See you later with the introduction." Jameson says to them walking out with opening the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wilson Walker after yesterday's events with the shooters. He was able to sleep really well for the first time in awhile. Looking at the time he needed to leave for the mess hall. His stomach was grumbling and making it unpleasant for the moment. Since he was already dressed when there was a knock on his door.

Walking over to open it. He found it to be Joanie Waters, the woman he met yesterday with escorting him to his room and mess hall, "Hi! What's up Joanie?" He asked with having to be in the dark on what was going on.

"I was wondering on whether you like an escort to the mess hall? I need to eat before starting my shift in an hour and a half. " She asked with a slight smile on her face.

'Sure why not! I am starved myself as well. However I need to ask a question about yesterday." He asked with curiosity.

"What's your question Wilson?" Joanie asked.

"Were the security officers able to find any trace of the shooters at the first compound?" Walked says with concern.

"From what I was told. There wasn't any trace. No doubt they were able to get away and report back to whom ever was there boss." Joanie said with telling Walker to lets move out his room to head on over to the elevator.


	37. Chapter 37

Malice

Chapter 37

Anthony Fords was vivid when he had received the phone call from Arizona. "How could the both of you be so stupid to miss your target?" He said hot under the collar from his apartment in New York City.

"It just happens we did Fords. And besides there is no way in hell that we will try again with the alert now out that shooters are out to get Wilson Walker." Jeremy Lynn said from inside the black truck heading for the Arizona International airport.

"I am paying the both of you a great deal of money to kill Walker or even captured. I want you to go back to try and see what can be done to get into the second compound. Since neither of you knew about. If it wasn't for my sources, I would of never known about it." Fords announced with the information.

"How far away is the second compound?" Anthony asked with needing the information before going into the zone. His partner Happ wasn't liking the idea of going back to try again. Since it was certainly a death sentence this time around.

"Only a few miles from the first compound previous location. Good luck this time Anthony!" He hangs up the phone from his living room taking a sip of his Bourbon. Normally he doesn't drink all that much. However with the recess stress of trying to recover the money from Walker has his head in the noose.

Afterwards Jeremy and Happ had to discuss the options on how to get inside the second compound.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Carnival

The audience watching the new tiger show were thrill with the way things were going with the woman Sasha inside the cage with her three Bengal tigers. And she didn't need to use the whip all that much. Since the tigers were following the plan of the show. Sasha was glad with the way the tigers were behaving as with Jacob behind the cage ready to open up the cage to send them back into there safe haven.

Sasha had her favorite Male tiger Romeo jump through a barrel without injuring himself. Sasha had been working with the tiger for months to do this until finally the past few weeks he's able trained enough to do it. The audience was loving it as with Jameson Rook standing back from the cage.

He was glad in a big way that everything turned out just find with the tiger show. It would seem this show was so much more interesting for when Sonya was alive. It's a shame he has to think this way, but it's the truth.

It was at this time the show was over with Jacob opening the cage part to have all three of the tigers to there safe haven and be fed for a well done with the show. The audience gave them a standing ovation for a great show and for which even Sasha and Jacob appreciate a great deal.

Sasha was exhausted after a long couple of days. She told Jacob that she was going to have something to eat before going to sleep. While Jacob was going to speak with Jameson Rook.

He walked over to him outside of the tent while he waited for him talking to one of the customers. Castle turned around to see Jacob walking over to him. "I must say Jacob that the show was pretty amazing. Everyone just loved it!" He says to have Jacob chuckling.

"Thanks Jameson. We worked hard for a long time to get everything right with those three tigers. I am just glad you and everyone else loved it. Now if you will excuse me, I am hungry." Jacob says to him before walking away towards the tent with the food trays.

While Jameson went to ticket booth to take today's receipts and money back to his tent and place it into his office safe for now until he has the chance to count it himself.


	38. Chapter 38

Malice

Chapter 38

Taking some time. Jeremy and his partner finally were able to reach the second compound having to be on the outskirts. They decided to walk a little to hide behind trees with the binoculars.

They were making sure that the both of them were staying out of the view of the security officers guarding the gates. They would be watching for any flaws with security. Especially when they change shifts, any vehicles that might be leaving the compound or inside from the other compound.

"How long do you expect the both of us to stay here Jeremy?" Martin Happ asked with annoyance in his tone with the question.

"As long as possible Martin! I was told that we need results or else our lives will be over with." He said to him with his head shaking from his comment.

Checking through the binoculars. There was a truck driving up to the gate of the compound. Security guards were able to open up the gates after checking the papers given to them from the driver.

And during the next hour there were three more trucks bringing in supplies into the compound. This had gotten Jeremy thinking on how to get inside the compound. They would try to get as close as possible to the road without getting caught. If and when there is another truck. The both of them would try to get into the back of the truck. Hopefully there won't be anyone inside at the time, or the fact that the driver won't know anything that is going on in the back.

So they waited as long as possible for the next hour.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Castle after feeding himself at the mess tent after all of the shows were over. He was basically restless and needed to call his wife Kate at home he hopes! Walking back into his quarters. He had checked on whether anyone was lurking around to listen to his conversation.

Moving inside with taking off his uniform to change into something more comfortable and his brown slippers. His cell-phone was inside his pants pocket hanging up on the make shift clothes line.

He brought up the number of the house phone. He was hoping that she was still up instead of being asleep. It would take a moment before someone is able to hear the phone.

"Hello! Rick how are you?" Kate asked with being up and in the kitchen having tea with Reece sitting up with Andrea watching tv. He was able to fall back asleep after having a bad dream.

"I am fine Rick. Reece is the one having a problem with a bad dream. He's up right now watching tv with Andrea. I am hoping he's going to be able to go back to sleep again." She says.

"Let me speak with him for a moment Kate." Castle replied with waiting for his son to come on over to the phone.

"Daddy, me miss you." Reece said with holding onto his mother's hand.

"I miss you a great deal big man. I understand you had a bad dream. I would like to see you try to go back to sleep. Can you do this Reece?" He asked very gentle for when it comes to his son.

"I will try daddy after I finish watching the movie Star Wars. Bye daddy." He hands the phone back to his mother. She laughed as with Castle telling Kate that he needs to go. I love you, Kate. But before I go. What did Doctor Anderson have to say about you going into labor soon?" He responded with concern.

"Yeah it's going to be soon Rick. He doesn't really know when exactly. I will need to be careful the next few days in case my water breaks." She replied. "I will talk to you in the morning to find out on how the new tiger show went for you and the carnival today." She ends the call to move over to the couch to sit with Reece and Andrea.


	39. Chapter 39

Malice

Chapter 39

Jeremy and Martin were still waiting when all of a sudden another truck was heading for the compound. Finally it was there chance to climb abroad the back the truck and hopefully they will be lucky with no one abroad in the back.

Jeremy ordered Martin to be ready with the truck was slowing down. "Get ready!" Jeremy barked at his partner. "Moved now!" He said with the both of them hanging onto the back board of the truck and climbing inside.

Once they were settled inside. The driver in the front didn't hear a thing. "Now we wait until we get into the compound and depending were he stops. It's going to be our chance Martin." He said quietly inside hiding behind containers of canned fruit, juices and other type of drinks for the residents of the compound.

They were able to feel the truck stopped with the noise of the breaks. They heard the driver speaking to someone at the gate. While showing his I.D. and clip board with a list of the items inside.

"All right your good. Please drive on inside the compound to head on over to the kitchen storage sector." The guard said to the driver moving inside past the gate closing behind.

The two waited for the truck to park and the driver moving into the back door. It was there chance to move on out of the truck and hide elsewhere. They were able to find a garage and move inside with no one working inside. They would stay there until it was dark. This is when they will make there move to start looking for Walker there main target.

They wouldn't be able to go back to New York City unless the job was finished.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Just after Kate Beckett had spoken with her husband over the phone. She had gotten another call from Martha Rogers. She had asked on whether it would be find to come on over for a quick visit.

Martha had finished up her work on the new Broadway play called The Life and Times of Josey Wales. She was approached months ago to work on the play with her blessings. The play would be playing on Broadway for six months before moving overseas in England and other counties.

"Sure Martha, I will be up since it's only 8.30 p.m.. When will you be here?" Kate said over the phone.

"Twenty minutes since I am in the area. See you soon dear!" Martha replied with ending the call with her driving her Grey SUV. It was cheaper to have instead of always taking cabs.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the loft door as Kate waddles over to the door to let Martha to come on in. "Martha don't you look wonderful." She was wearing her usual green flowered below the knee dress with her wearing a green beret cap.

"Thanks Sweetie. I must say it looks like your going to be delivering soon?" Martha says with walking over to the couch to sit, while helping Kate as well.

"Your exactly right Martha. Doctor Anderson says it's going to be maybe two or three days." Kate responded.

"And Richard left you alone to run the stupid carnival?" She said in anger and annoyance that her only son would do this to his wife.

"He volunteered to run it after the original manager was being threatened by the loan sharks. He's forced to keep it going until those same loan sharks and there associates some where in Arizona are captured." Beckett announced with trying to protect her husband.

"I just hope to god Kate that he's going to be there for when your going to be delivering the twins?" She gets up from the couch to leave since she said it was going to be short.

"I am thinking the same thing Martha. I would be very disappointed that he won't be at my side at the time I deliver." She says with strong emotion in her voice.

"I need to go now baby doll. Please take care and let me know when it does happen." She hugs Kate Beckett to leave for home. She was exhausted.


	40. Chapter 40

Malice

Chapter 40

Jeremy and Martin were able to find clothing inside the building they were hiding out for now. And to there surprise the mechanics clothing fit them. They couldn't do anything about the shoes at this time.

Since it was dark now. They would have to decide just where to start the search for Wilson Walker inside the compound. Hopefully with wearing the mechanics clothing no one won't be bothering them with fitting into the crowd.

"Where do we look Jeremy?" Martin had to asked with getting annoyed with the entire operation over all.

"We start in the front part of the compound living quarters. Lets move it we don't have much time before day light comes up in eight hours."

Both men had gotten themselves together with taking deep breaths before going outside in the dark. Even though there was a quarter moon out this evening.

They moved out to head for the first building. Since there wasn't any guards in this particular section. Opening the door that wasn't locked to be strange on there part.

It was going to be a long process for them with trying to find there target...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mean while after Martha Rogers. Kate Beckett started to feel funny. She called Andrea to come into the living room. But during that time her water broke in the middle of the living room.

"What's wrong Kate?" Andrew said when she saw the puddle of water. "I will call Doctor Anderson to let him know his patient is going to have her twins soon. "

"You need to tell the next store neighbor to watch Reece. I will try to go get my over night bag already packed." Andrea was very busy with calling the service for the doctor. He was able to pick up right away with the answering service paging him.

Afterwards Andrea had Joanna Hathaway and her husband to come over to take Reece over to there apartment. Reece has always like them ever since they had moved in three years ago. Andrea had packed quickly a few of his toys and clothing, along with taking Royal with them since he knows them as well.

"Lets go Kate, Doctor Anderson will be waiting at the hospital for us. When I get you into the car. We will need to call your husband Castle to let him know just what is going on.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jameson was restless trying to rest. He was worried about his wife Kate and the twins. When all of a sudden his cell-phone was going off in his quarters.

Getting up quickly it was Kate calling. "Hello! Kate what's wrong?" He says with his heart started to race.

"Castle it's time. I am on the way to the hospital. Andrea is driving me there. Reece is with the next store neighbors. Please come Rick to be by my side." She said with another contraction hitting her.

"I am coming sweetie. Please hang on. I will be getting dressed and leave for the hospital. Take care Kate I will be there soon. " He hangs up to get dressed and heading for his car. He will call the association to have someone take over for the next few days. While he's with his wife and the twins Lily and Jake.

Meanwhile Andrea was trying to drive as fast as she could without trying to get into an accident...


	41. Chapter 41

Malice

Chapter 41

Andrea told Kate to breath with her exercises. She was having a hard time right now inside the car. "We are going to be there soon Kate." Andrea said with weaving in and out of the traffic. Manhattan Medical Center was up ahead.

"I am breathing damn it!" As another contraction was hitting her. She tried to get comfortable. However it wasn't possible at this time. "I hope Rick is on his way to the hospital. I am going to be angry at him for not showing up. After the way he talked about the damn carnival."

"He's going to be there Kate. He told me this over the phone sweetie." Andrea says to calm her down a little. "And besides you have two babies to deliver. Doctor Anderson should be waiting for us at the emergency entrance to take you to the prepping room."

"Oh! God! These damn contractions is starting to come quicker." Beckett replied with a cry.

"Were here Kate. I am driving right up to the emergency entrance and I believe Doctor Anderson is waiting outside for us." Andrea stops the car to help Kate out of the vehicle from the back seat.

"How far along is Kate" Doctor Anderson asked with moving a wheel chair to place his patient into it to take her to the delivery room prep section on the sixth floor.

"Between two of three minutes Doctor Anderson." Andrea said with helping her boss with the answer.

Doctor Anderson had given orders to the emergency room to let Richard Castle up to the sixth floor to be with his wife in the delivering room.

As soon as they arrived onto the sixth floor. Doctor Anderson ordered the nurses to prep his patient in case she starts to have the contractions to be closer to delivery of the first baby. Currently they would be monitoring her for any problems. Especially with her heart, blood pressure and anything else that might cause a problem with the delivery of the twins.

The nurse in the prep room was wiping down Beckett' s forehead from the sweat. Doctor Anderson had already checked her for the degree of when the first baby would start to make it 's way into the world. She still had a while to go at this time.

Mean while down stairs...

Richard Castle finally arrived to be with his wife. He was told which floor his wife Kate Beckett was on. He took in a deep breath with the rushing of getting here from the carnival.

Stopping at the nurses station he asked where his wife Kate Beckett was located.

"Please come this way Mr. Castle. Doctor Anderson is waiting to speak with you." The supervisor nurse said with walking around the desk to show Castle the area.

Moments later...

"Doctor Anderson how is my wife?" Castle asked nervously with the question.

"She has a ways to go with the first baby Richard. However she is having a hard time every time one of the contractions hit her." Doctor Anderson responded outside of his patient's room near the birthing area.

"Is there anything you can do to make it easier for her?" Castle replied.

"Not at the moment unless we try to stop the contractions and start up again another time with drugs. This idea I don't like since there is a possible chance that it might hurt the twins and your wife." Anderson calmly said to his patient's husband and friend.

"I think it's best that we let nature go to it's course. I don't want to see either of them hurt in the process. Any way is it all right to go inside to be with her?"

"Of course! She is waiting for you, Richard."

He walks in with Doctor Anderson following behind.


	42. Chapter 42

Malice

Chapter 42

Meanwhile Anthony Fords had come back to the carnival to speak with Jameson Rook about Wilson Walker once again. Even though he knows that two men had been sent to Arizona's safe house.

When he walked into Rook's quarters. There was another man in place of him. "Who are you ?" Manager Walter Lowry turning to face the well kept man in his grey suit.

"Anthony Fords a friend of Jameson Rook. Do you happened to know where he's gone to?" He asked the manager placing on his jacket to go outside some where.

"He called the Association asking for someone to take over for a few days with a family emergency. I have no idea currently where Jameson's lives. Now if you will excuse me Mr. Fords, I have work that needs to be done before tomorrow's morning shows." Lowry said to the man now turning to leave to make an phone call to his associate at home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arizona

Jeremy and Martin were having a rough time of it. So far they had no luck with finding Wilson Walker at the late hour. They will need to head towards the back end of the compound. Even though it was going to get more and more dangerous sneaking around.

Meanwhile inside the office. There was a security call coming in to let Manager Frank Riker that there is two men lurking about in mechanics clothing. It was at this point Manager Riker put out a silent security alert in order not to alert the two.

However in the mean time. Wilson Walker had two security officers to take him inside the under ground tunnel leading to the first compound. For which it's only used maybe five times a year in case of an emergency like this.

"What's going on?" Walker asked the security officers.

"It would seem the compound had a break in with two trying to look for someone. We have a feeling thay are after you, Mr. Walker. Please follow us to the other compound. Only a few people that stay in the two compounds know about the tunnel. It's sort of like a safety value t protect you and others staying here for protection."

As the lights inside the tunnel entrance were turned on in order to see. Walker followed behind the two guards, since he had no idea it was going to take.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Manhattan Medical Center

The waiting room had a series of visitors for Kate Beckett. Martha Rogers and Alexis had arrived, even though Alexis is due herself with -in the next week. She had gotten the call from her father Richard Castle.

Martha had brought coffee and snacks for everyone after heading downstairs to the cafe. Castle was with his wife sitting in her room while the contractions continued to be at the same rate as earlier.

Doctor Anderson had come in a few minutes ago to check on his patient. She was mostly holding her own at this point, while Castle was wiping her brow with a cloth from the sweat sticking to her forehead. Beckett had asked the doctor on whether she would be able to drink water.

"I suggest you go easy with the water. However you can drink six ounces right now. If there is a problem afterwards, please have Castle call me Kate." Doctor Anderson said with taking a look up at the monitor for the vitals. He wasn't liking the way her heart beat and blood pressure was up a little too much.


	43. Chapter 43

Malice

Chapter 43rd

Fords walked into the apartment of his partner waiting to hear what he had to say about meeting with Jameson Rook at the carnival.

"Well! What did you find out Anthony?" He asked sitting down on the couch watching a sporting event on the cable. It was some stupid wrestling match in a cage acting like animals.

"Nothing at all. He wasn't there with some family emergency. There was another manager had taken over for him during the next few days. Something just doesn't sound right with this Rook. I need to find out just who exactly he is in the first place."

"You have the photo that was taken of him during one of the shows. Maybe you should send it to one of your buddies in the C.I.A. and find out exactly just who he just might be. Since the main regional office is in New York City." Fords partner said to spark great interest in his friend.

"I will need to call him first to make sure he's working in the office before I drive on over." Fords responded

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Walker had made it back to the first compound without a problem. Otherwise everyone that was on the search were getting close to finding the two in mechanics clothing.

Jeremy and Martin were running out of hiding places with running from those after them.

Outside the building for where the two are hiding inside. Lt. Waters and five others were getting into place with the smoke bombs to be thrown threw the windows to have those inside not able to see and choking.

"Get ready everyone!" He lowered his voice to be just audible." Throw them now." He ordered as the smoke bombs were thrown threw the glass that was broken very easily.

Inside...

Jeremy and Martin started to choke from the bombs, while security outside stormed in with wearing there vests. They started to shoot over the heads of them. However neither man weren't going down without a fight. Jeremy fired his weapon, however security was quicker as three shots were fired into his body and wounding Martin however in critical condition.

On the walkie talkie. Lt. Waters called for the medical personnel to the location that they were at. It didn't look all that good for him to survive.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha currently was sitting with Kate Beckett some how was able to rest with the contractions slowing. "Martha thank you for coming to see me. I am just glad that Castle was able to make it." She said with Martha washing the top of her brow from the sweat again. "By the way Martha how's the playing been going with the audiences?" She asked since she's not had a chance to go see it during the past five months.

"It's going find dear. It's something different for Broadway. Even though we are only schedule for a limited run." Martha says with a little bit of regret in her tone. "And besides you need to take care, I know it's not easy with those contractions are causing extreme distress. Soon your going to be delivering the twins and start your life again."

"God, Martha! I can't wait." As she had to take in a deep breath when all of a sudden a very strong contraction hit her." Jesus H. Christ Martha call Doctor Anderson now." Beckett cried out as Martha moved quickly to look for the doctor.


	44. Chapter 44

Malice

Chapter 44

Doctor Anderson came in from nurses station when the nurse taking care of Kate Beckett came over to tell him that his patient was having a problem.

She didn't know what was wrong once the doctor had asked the important question. Quickly he moved to her room of the delivery section of the hospital.

Martha told the doctor that Kate was having very strong contractions. "I will check her out Martha. Please do me a favor to go back to the waiting room. I will send someone to come for you and the others." He said with Martha moving out of Kate's room. She didn't like the idea of the doctor kicking out Martha.

One of the nurses came in to assist the doctor with checking out his patient. "All right Kate tell me what is going on ?" He asked with taking her vitals.

"The contractions are getting really strong to knock me for a loop Doctor Anderson." Kate says while the doctor would check down below for when the first twin will be making it's way into the world, hopefully soon.

"It's going to be soon Kate you're going to be delivering Lily. I suggest you try to take it easy as much as possible. I will have the nurse get you into a different position. And if things don't calm down, I just might have to give a shot to slow down the contractions until your actually ready." Doctor Anderson said to his friend and patient. "And in the meantime I will speak with your family in the waiting room." He walked out to have the nurse help the patient into a different position.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Anthony Fords walked into the C.I.A. regional office in New York City to speak with his friend Josh Elders on the eight floor. He walked out of the elevator filled with employees going to different floors. He checked the directory on the wall near the elevator.

Afterwards he walked down the hall to the office of Public Affairs for the Central Intelligence Agency. Knocking on the door, he walked inside for where there was a male secretary sitting at his desk working on his computer terminal.

"I am here to see Josh Elders. He knows I will be here when I spoke with him earlier." Fords says on a even keel demeanor.

"Yes, I know Mr. Fords. Let me call him to let him know your here." He gets on the phone when Josh answers. "Sir, your friend is here. Shall I let him go in?"

"Please Kingston." Josh says over the phone sitting in his brown leather chair.

"Mr. Fords, you can go right on in." Kingston replied with Anthony opening the door to walk right on in.

"Anthony how's the loan sharking business going for you and your associates?" Josh responded with shaking his hand.

"Busy as always. However the reason I am here. I sent that photo by fax to your office. Were you able to come up with a real name?" He asked sounding reserved with really wanting to know the truth.

"Oh, yeah! I was able to pull up the information on the computer. " He said with bringing up the profile of Richard Castle mystery writer. "Here you go Anthony the full profile and bio on this man." Josh moved the lap top closer to Anthony sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

After a few moments of taking in the information. "I just can't believe this! He's a mystery writer of all things. I had a feeling Josh that something wasn't right about that man. Now I need to figure out my next move for when it comes to him and someone else."

"I am glad I was able to help Anthony." Josh sat back down onto his chair with moving the laptop. While Anthony took out his wallet to pay his friend for the favor.

"Here you go Josh for helping me out." He hands him two one hundred bills before leaving his office.

"Thanks Anthony."


	45. Chapter 45

Malice

Chapter 45th

Arizona Safe House

Lt. Waters had called for the medical personnel to come to sector four of the compound. However the life force keeping Martin alive was leaving his body after being shot. Jeremy was already dead laying on the cold cement floor of the compound.

"We need to get these bodies out of here quickly gentlemen. We need to get the official word from Doctor Ashley that the both are dead before moving them.

And it was at this time when the doctor and his medical techs arrived from the medical building. Doctor Ashley was told to check Martin's body in front of him. Doctor Ashley knelt down to check for a pulse at the base of the neck. It didn't take all that long for him to announced that he was dead.

"It's too late for the both of those men. We will take them to the medical building and perform an autopsy on the both of them Lt. Waters." He said with a neutral tone of voice.

"Just let the manager know the results of the autopsy on the two men. And in the meantime I need to step up security just in case there are more shooters out there." Lt. Waters says with calling his team outside to let the medical technicians to do there job.

Meanwhile at the first compound.

Wilson Walter was being given the good news about the deaths of the two that were after him. Inside his room, he was taking in a deep breath to feel better. Maybe this will be the first time coming to the safe house that he's going to feel safe.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle was the only one staying with his wife in her room. The contractions were starting to pick up a lot. Even though Doctor Anderson called from his quarters having to be sleeping. He didn't bother to change into something more comfortable. He had a feeling that his patient Beckett would be coming to a point for where she is going to have her twins soon.

Doctor Anderson came off the elevator to head for Kate Beckett's room. And when he arrived he heard hollering loud coming from Beckett. "What's going on here?" He said rather quickly.

"God damn it Doctor! Get these babies out of me now." Beckett screamed out from the contractions racking her body. While Castle was trying to calm her down with holding her hand.

"Take it easy Kate, Doctor Anderson is here now." He responded with his hand being squeezed by his wife.

"Castle, I need to take a look to see how far along she is." Anderson said with his strong demeanor.

He watched Castle leave the room, while the nurse handed him the blue gloves to check her down below. "Oh, boy! It looks like your two are wanting to come out into the world." He replied. "Judith, we need to get her to the delivery room now. Castle I suggest you place on a smock before moving inside the delivery room to help your wife with the deliveries."

"Okak Doctor Anderson." Castle responded with seeing another medical technician come inside to start pushing Beckett's bed to move her into the birthing room...


	46. Chapter 46

Malice

Chapter 46th

Doctor Anderson came into the birthing room, along with the rest of his team to help with delivering the first twin Lily. Castle wearing his scrubs was holding onto Kate's hand while the doctor was talking to Kate to get ready with the breathing and pushing.

"Oh. god! I will doctor. At least best to my ability." She croaked out while a strong contraction hit her again, as it was just about time for her to bare down with the pushing.

"All right Kate lets begin." Doctor Anderson says with his hands down below to check for any problems. Vitals were being taken by the technician and nurse. While Castle was talking to his wife to push.

"I am pushing!" She was breathing hard as well with trying to relax in between the pain of the contractions.

"You can do it Kate. Lily wants to meet her brother Reece waiting at home with Andrea. Jake is going to be wanting to come out as well to meet his sister." Castle replied with his Kate rolling her eyes at him.

Doctor Anderson looked up at his patient. "He's right Kate. You need to start pushing hard now so that I can see Lily's head. Now please push harder NOW!." He responded with energy that had his heart racing a little as with his blood pressure.

She started to push after taking in a deep breath. "Here goes everyone!" She was brought up by her husband to push hard that the baby's head was coming out as with her shoulders.

"Continue Kate, we are almost there." Doctor Anderson choked on his words to his patient.

She again pushed hard as the pain was killing her when the doctor told her to push one one more and Lily is out.

"OMG! I can't stand it right now." She cried out to everyone in the room. Taking a deep breath with Castle helping her, she pushed so hard that all of the sudden Lily was out of her stomach with one more to go.

"She's out!" Anderson cried out with hitting Lily's bottom to make her cry. And she does very loudly, while the doctor cuts the cord. While the staff starts to clean up Beckett before the next go round soon.

"You did it Kate. I am so proud of you with delivering our daughter." Castle said with tears falling down from his face.

Doctor Anderson had the nurse after weighing Lily to weight 6 pounds 10 ounces. The nurse gives Lily to Beckett for a moment before placing her into the arms of Kate.

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling. Beckett was in tears when she saw her daughter so beautiful. She didn't stay all that long in her arms before the contractions started up again.

"Here we go everyone once again. Kate, we need for you to do this one last time. And you're be able to sleep for a long time." Doctor Anderson promised her. While everyone was getting back into place for the final time this evening.

"Castle PLEASE HELP ME!" Beckett cried out with him pushing her up with trying to push Jake out of her.

Kate's vitals had sky rocketed with the technician advising the doctor of the change.

"Thanks Jeffrey I will take it into account at this time." He turned to look at Kate Beckett. "Can you do this or I will have to stop the contractions to give your vitals to calm down? " He gave the order to be ready depending on her decision...


	47. Chapter 47

Malice

Chapter 47

"Lets do this now Doctor Anderson. If you stop the contractions, I don't know if I am strong enough to continue on later." Beckett says with trying not to chicken out on delivering her son Jake,

"Okak than everyone. Kate, you need to bare down once again. Castle help your wife get into place with the pushing. All right now push really hard to have Jake make his appearance." Doctor Anderson asked his team to kept a close eye on her vitals. He doesn't need his patient to have a heart attack with her sky high blood pressure.

"OMG! Here comes another contraction." Kate cried out with the doctor telling her and Castle to push with helping placing her into position.

"Come on Kate, you can do it one more time. I see his head everyone. Push harder and he will be out in a moment or two." He says very excited for his patient and friend.

"God help me! Jake is killing me as compared to Lily" She screamed out while pushing with the sweat pouring off her face.

"Almost there! One last time and he's out Kate." Anderson ordered with watching for any distress signs. He looked quickly to check the monitor. Her blood pressure and heart rate was dropping a little.

After screaming with the last push. Jake finally made his appearance. And a very exhausted Kate Beckett fell back against her pillow with help from her husband.

Doctor Anderson had made Jake cry. While his team had cut the cord with taking him over to be cleaned, weighed and brought over to his mother for the moment. Beckett was completely exhausted and as to why she will be brought into her room to sleep and medically checked for any issues from blood lost during the deliveries.

Castle was able to hold Jake before his wife. He was finally glad all this was over with after months of frustrations between the both of them. "Here you go Kate, Jake wants to say hello." He replied with his famous smirk on his face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The word had gotten out by the police, and the F.B.I. with photos of Anthony Fords and his partner Jeb Alberts. Last known position was the carnival for where Richard Castle aka Jameson Rook in charge of the carnival.

Sergeant Javier Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan had gotten the news that Kate Beckett had gone into labor. They were asked by Victoria Gates to work past there normal shifts. They were to start looking for Anthony Fords with four possible places he just might be at this particular time.

Sources on the streets had advise the sergeant. That Anthony Fords had found out Castle's true identity and would be after him no matter what.

There was a good possible chance that he might be heading for Manhattan medical center. Both the F.B.I. and the 12th precinct will be watching all of the entrances...


	48. Chapter 48

Malice

Chapter 48th

Special agent Seth Hutchinson of the F.B.I. had arrived to the Manhattan Medical Center search party looking for Fords and Alberts. Pulling up to the vehicle of Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan. He would asked them on whether they had any further information.

Esposito rolled down the window to speak with him. "Nothing so far Seth. However I had gotten word from a source from the streets that Fords and his partner were heading this way."

"Don't forget that Fords and his partner can be very dangerous men for when it comes to killing people. There past police record has prove that gentlemen."

It was at this particular moment. Esposito's walkie talkie on the side of him with Ryan inside the hospital was going off.

"Alert!, Alert! Target in sight driving into the parking lot for where we are waiting for them." Lt. Joey Matheson advised from his advantage point.

"Everyone get down before deciding on a course of action." Hutchinson says to Esposito and another vehicle on the side of them with two under cover officers from the 12th precinct.

Fords Grey SUV drive up to the back park of the parking lot very near the emergency entrance.. Just when the two men were getting out of the vehicle. They were swarm by police and F.B.I. wearing the vests arrested Fords and Alberts without firing a shot.

Sergeant Javier Esposito gave them both the rights and including calling for a lawyer. Even though the 12th precinct would get the credit for the arrest. However it would be the regional office will be interrogating the two with Director Wilson in attendance. While a full report will be sent to the 12th precinct and Inspector Victoria Gates with Captain Kate Beckett in the hospital having her twins finally.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Some time later...

Fords and Alberts lawyer Luke Mark spoke with both men separately. However for Jeb Alberts, he decided that he wanted to make a deal with the F.B.I. with giving the boss of them in the entire loan sharking business.

"Are you sure about this Jeb?" He asked with special agent Seth Hutchinson inside with them.

"Yes I'm sure about this. Just as long as I have the Witness Protection Program takes me, I don't wish to be found by my boss John Victors. He's the one in complete charge of the entire operation. He's a lawyer as well working for the Wall Street district. You won't have a hard time trying to find him." He looked over at the special agent Seth Hutchinson.

"I will speak with the director to see what he plans to do with arresting this Victors." Seth walked out into the other room to speak with him.

While the lawyer continued to speak with Alberts. "Jeb, you did the right thing or else you would of gone to jail for a very long time to come." He says with padding his shoulder while standing up.

"I hope so Luke. Did Anthony say anything at all?" He asked.

"Nothing at all. He's staying silent with wishing to go to jail. He's not going to give away any one's names for the sake of freedom." Lawyer Luke Mark replied with Hutchinson coming back in to give the information that agents are going to be sent to the Wall Street district will arrest John Victors.


	49. Chapter 49

Malice

Chapter 49th

F.B.I. agents including Seth Hutchinson, they were able to find out just law firm John Victors was working for. They had to be careful in order not to start a fire fight with the lawyer. In spite the fact they have no idea just how dangerous he might be.

Sergeant Esposito with permission by Inspector Victoria Gates rode along with Special agent Seth Hutchinson to arrest John Victors.

All four vehicles by the F.B.I. had parked the vehicles on the side of the building. Sergeant Esposito moved out from the front seat with Special agent Seth Hutchinson. He had already checked his weapon inside the car making sure all was in order. As with Esposito's weapon just in case of trouble.

Meeting up with everyone on the side. Hutchinson gave them there orders on what is to be done.

Walking around to the front of the multi story building and up the stairs with Hutchinson and Esposito holding onto the railing on the side. It's never been easy for them over the years with climbing up and down the stairs with the wear and tear on their knees and most of all the backs.

Opening up the double doors and walking inside the busy lobby. Seth Hutchinson walked up to the security guard at the desk. He asked where they could find the lawyer John Victors.

"He's in his office. Having just arrived back from court with a client. He's in his office on the fifth floor in room 532 sir." He says to Hutchinson since he had to show his badge on who he was as with Detective Sergeant Javier Esposito.

"Thank you, we have police business with the lawyer. You will know soon what is going on sir." Hutchinson announced to the guard before walking away towards the elevator.

The elevator was quick for them. Even though a little too fast for Esposito. As his stomach was starting to do flips on him. Hopefully it will settle down once he's out of the elevator and away from enclosed places.

Victors door was half opened as the agents and Esposito walked inside for where no secretary was sitting at the computer terminal. However there was another door for where they were able to hear a voice talking to someone on the phone.

Seth Hutchinson knocks on the door before going inside without being asked to come in.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?" He screamed out with placing his hand into his jacket.

When all of a sudden all weapons from the agents and Esposito were pointing at him. "Mr. Victors, you're under arrest by the F.B.I. for a number of charges and including being the ring leader in an operation of Loan sharking, and trying to murder one of your clients Wilson Walker."

"I was on the phone in Arizona for where two of my associates were shot by the security guards inside the safe house for where Walker had been staying for protection." He said before one of the agents cuff him behind his back while being given his rights as well.

"You're be able to call your lawyer when your at the F.B.I. regional office. Now lets go sir." Hutchinson says to have Esposito to have the honors of bringing him outside and into the vehicle.

"Can I attend the interrogation of Victors?" Esposito asked Hutchinson outside in the hallway before walking into the elevator again.

"I suggest you call Inspector Gates and asked her in what she thinks of the idea Javi." Hutchinson responded with Esposito to call her once he's inside his SUV vehicle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inspector Victoria Gates having just arrived back into the office having lunch in the breat room. Today she had a chicken salad sandwich with a salad with french dressing and a diet can of pepsi.

When she just sat down in the chair. The phone behind her started to ring as she looks at the caller I.D. to be Sergeant Esposito calling.

"Hello! Sergeant how can I help you?" She asked with curiosity in her demeanor.

"Sir, the F.B.I. has arrested John Victors the one man in charge in the entire operation involving the loan sharks and the client Wilson Walker of the carnival that Castle had taken over in the under cover aspect." Esposito announced to Inspector Gates now very excited.

"OMG! This is wonderful sergeant. Between the 12th precinct and the precinct. We should be able to finally close the case." She said with a half crooked smile on her face even though Esposito wasn't able to see it. "I suggest you attend the interrogation, I would like to know in what he has to say. Okak?" She replied with getting up from her seat.

"I will certainly can do that Inspector Gates. Since it was Hutchinson had asked me to speak with you about attending the interrogation."

"Good luck sergeant." She ends the phone call happier now to finish up the pile of paperwork that she wasn't able to finish earlier.


	50. Chapter 50

FINALE

Malice

Chapter 50

Finally Wilson Walker was living in peace finally. Even though with the arrest of the top man in the operation. He just might be able to go back to his life with running the Carnival. But it's going to be a couple of months at least. Once everyone will be seeing there day in court and the judge to hand down a judgement against everyone. Including the loan sharks Anthony Fords and Jeb Alberts, both are in jail awaiting a sentence to be handed to them soon.

Walker was outside late in the evening of the safe house compound when he was told the news about John Victors being arrested. Currently he was just about getting ready to exercise around the compound before it finally cools down in Arizona night time.

He meets up with the others to begin running around the inside of the compound.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Castle and everyone had gone home to let Kate Beckett get some sleep. Prior to Castle leaving the hospital. He visited the nursery to check out his son and daughter.

He wasn't allowed inside. So the nurse with her mask she was wearing. She picked up Lily first to bring her to the glass in order for Richard Castle to check out her features. Her eyes were currently closed as with Jake having his half opened for the late hour.

He was extremely to see them both before the nurse had placed them back into there units. Through the glass he tells the nurse "Thank you" for helping him out this evening. As he walks away to head on home to see how Reece would be doing with Andrea now home to watch him, after staying at the next store neighbor's.

Thirty minutes later with the traffic he walked in to the quiet. Expecting to have Royal and Reece running after him. Otherwise Andrea was in the living room reading fan fiction on the laptop, while she told Castle that Reece was sound asleep in his own bed as with Royal sleeping on the side as well out like a light.

Otherwise he walked slowly over to his bedroom for which he is going to be having company in the next room converted for the twins. Castle found his son Reece just like what Andrea had said. He was sound asleep and even without Royal barking to wake up his best pal. He walked backed out to go take a relaxing shower. Afterwards he's going to make himself something to eat before checking his lap top e-mails.

Finale

Two months later...

New York City court judgement was made on all principal players.

Lawyer John Victors was given 25 years to life for his involvement with the operation of running the loan sharking business. Another additional 15 years for his orders to have Hans Gruber murder Soyna Winters of the New York Carnival. And the facts that his orders as well for having Anthony Fords and Jeb Albert try to kill Wilson Walker manager of the carnival and his replacement Jameson Rook aka Richard Castle with the intent.

Fords and Alberts will get 15 to 25 years for there efforts. While Jake Walters and Shane Barclay in Arizona having been ordered by Fords to go after Wilson Walker, even though they were caught and shot from inside the safe house compound. A full report was sent to all those involved in the case including the 12th precinct of New York. As with the local regional office of the F.B.I. and special agent Seth Hutchinson and his team arresting John Victors.

All involved in the case now closed had celebrated with drinks at the Trump Towers suite for which Castle rents on a yearly basics. This had happened a week ago for which everyone had gone home happy after being fed with Shrimp and Lobster, along with all types of drinks were served.

Wilson Walker was finally able to be freed of the safe house and was told that he can run the carnival again as the manager. He had asked the tiger group from Maine to stay additional month until he's able to find another act. His friend Richard Castle would paid them the extra time with helping out his pal in Maine for the month.

As for Hans Gruber. He was sent back to Germany for where he will be serving his term of 15 years for murdering Sonya and white Bengal tiger Queenie. There was nothing the Embassy was able to do accept it with grace without having to cause a seen between each country.

Captain Kate Beckett was told by her doctor that she was able to head back to work for a limited time of six hours only. Otherwise physically she was free to start her sexual life once again after being healed by the delivery of the twins.

When Castle had heard this by his wife. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her once everyone was put to bed after being fed. She had decided not to breast feed since she never was able to make enough of breast milk. So Doctor Anderson had given her a good formula to use with the twins.

THE END


End file.
